Metamorphosis
by Thomagata
Summary: End of Sk never happened arriving at the royal court, Lissa's influence rises in the ranks to a point where she is asked to attend the council to a facility in Russia. With Rose, Dimitri, and the rest of the gang then soon realize *full summary inside*
1. Summary

End of Sk never happened arriving at the royal court, Lissa's influence rises in the ranks to a point where she is asked to attend the council to a facility in Russia. With Rose, Dimitri, and the rest of the gang theu soon realize there is more to this place that meets the eye. Secrets are behind every door, doors that should not be opened. And it all centers around Project 0, the "perfect Dhampir".


	2. Prolouge: The Fox and the Snake

**With my other story nearly finished and with this idea floating through my head I decided to put up the prologue to my next story up. I'm still fiddling with parts of this story but this scene would not leave my head. It was too tempting. Plus it's good to let it out since I'm having some trouble with the other story. Anyway I hope you like this new story. I try to stay original. Enjoy.**

Words, that's all I heard. Words, and sentences I couldn't understand. I knew the words and I knew the language, English. But I just couldn't understand what they were saying. Where was my mama, my papa? I just remembered dark flash of red eyes, sharp teeth. Monsters.

I sat there on a seat in unfamiliar room. The room was very white, almost to a point of blinding. The room also smelled funny, like something unnatural was used to clean the room. It reminded me of a hospital but I knew this wasn't the hospital. I didn't know why I knew this…I just did. But it sure did look like one; I was even wearing a thin white dress. They took all my other clothes long ago, probably because they were drenched in my mama's blood. Where was my mama?

"She can't possibly stay here." The snake with dark hair said. He had come soon after I came here. He was actually here to visit the fox before I arrived so he was very surprised to see me here. The fox and the snake talked for awhile but when the fox mentioned something to the snake that he didn't like, the fox and snake began to argue. I think it was about me.

"Why not? Where else can she go?" The fox said, his red hair reflecting off the bright lights above. "Either way she'll be thrown into some academy just to be trained and taught. At least here she'll get that plus more."

The snake's eyes flashed dangerously. "At least there her chances of survival are higher."

"I beg to differ my friend." The fox scoffed at the snake. "Trust me my research is current and well backed up. I will not fail this time."

"That's what you said last time with project 0008476." What strange numbers.

"The formula used on that project was correct. It was the subject that was wrong." The fox said, seeming to be frustrated by the topic. "The DNA didn't match up, this time I won't be so foolish to who I use."

"But what about now, from what I gather you have only met this girl and you already said she's perfect. Aren't you rushing into things?" Trust a snake to show his feelings. The snake eyed the fox viciously, ready to strike while the fox slyly grinned, showing no immediate threat. But like in the books mama read me, the fox is always up to something.

"I just know, we took a sample of her blood already the results should be here any moment."

Just then a knock came from the door. Flashing a grin at the snake the fox stood up and opened the door.

A women stood there where a white coat that doctors sometimes wore. Her black hair was combed back and her dark looked calm and boring, which contrasted greatly to her white uniform. She was actually a very pretty person almost as pretty as mama.

"The results, sir." She addressed the fox.

"Excellent timing ." The fox addressed the woman. She gave no other response, she nodded and walked away. Shutting the door, the fox returned to the desk and gazed down at the file, a sly, easy grin spreading across his face.

"Ah ha." He cried, "She's prefect, absolutely perfect." The fox passed the file to the snake, who began to quickly look over it.

"See my friend." The fox said leaning forward, pointing out portions of the file to the snake. "It all matches up perfectly; she won't be another project 0. I promise. My dream will succeed."

The snake eyed the fox warily, somewhat convinced by the fox's words. Silly snake, you should never trust what a fox says.

The fox stood, raising his hand to the snake. "What do you say, will you continue to fund me my friend?" The snake looked at his hand and then at him, hesitating before finally grabbing his hand as a sign of acceptance.

"Fine I will continue to fund you." He said gruffly before exiting the room.

The fox watched him go with his blue eyes before he finally settled them on me.

"Come here little caterpillar." He cooed to me gently. Part of me, a more curious part, wanted to walk up to him but another part told me to stay away. Foxes were never up to any good.

"Don't worry little caterpillar," He said, noticing my hesitance, "I won't harm you."

Slowly I walk towards the fox, which made him flash a grin at me. Sharp teeth. Instantly I froze. Monster.

"Now little caterpillar, I'm no strigoi you don't have to fear me." He continued to coo to me.

"Where's my mama?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about her, she's being taken care of as we speak. Now I need your help little one, will you help me?"

I looked at him for moment taking in his sharp jaw, his red hair, his bright blue eyes, his sharp fangs. Do I want help him?

With my silence he tried again. "Do you want to help the moroi?" The moroi? I think mama was one of those and papa protected her, always. He said it was his job.

"Papa always said they came first." I said, saying the memorized words.

"Yes, that's right. And in order to protect your mama I need your help, will you help."

All lessons learned and all advice given was instantly forgotten, I nodded eagerly. I wanted to help mama.

"Good little caterpillar. With my help and yours, I will make you a beautiful butterfly."


	3. Ch1 Deals are always nice

**Alright here it is. The first chapter to my new story. I just got back from my Disney/Cruise adventure and I'm ready to update.  
**

**The bad part is my computer was attacked by a virus about two weeks ago causing it to go bonkers. The good news is that it is now virus free and all my files were saved but for some reason it won't hook up to the internet. For some reason my computer just won't pick up the wireless signal. I can still type but accessing the internet will be tight. I can only go on my mother laptop so often and so much. **

**Any who, I leave for Georgia today in order to go to my college orientation so I won't be able to type again until Saturday. So just be patient for my other stories next update. Anyway, TTFN.**

RPOV

"Remember class, animals go under many changes in order to survive in their habitats. These adaptations are very important to an organism's survival. If organisms are unable to make these changes then they can become extinct."

It was another boring day, in another boring class, in another boring subject. Biology. And why was I taking this ever so entertaining class at this ever so entertaining college? There is only one word. Lissa. What Lissa wanted, she got. No questions asked. She wanted to go to Lehigh, she wanted me as her guardian and she wanted to take this class. Yep, it seemed me and Lissa had finally made the leap from our little nest, known as the St. Vladimir's, to the real world, aka the royal court. And it wasn't just her and me. Adrian was here, Sparky was here (aka Christian), even Eddie came here.

And how could I forget Dimitri, he most definitely came. All 6 foot of him came and the best part was that we didn't even have to hide our relationship. The whole world knew of the scandalous event of how the respectable Dimitri Belikov hooked up with his eighteen year old, ex-student. Yeah we don't really care. We hold hands and smooch all we want in public. The royal asses can suck it up.

Thinking back now, it was actually hilarious how Lissa found out about Dimitri and I. He and I were actually making out one day in my room then out of the blue, Lissa barges in screaming about something before suddenly stopping, starring at me with her wide green eyes. It was actually a priceless picture seeing me on Dimitri's lap, our clothes and hair messed up while Lissa stood there looking like we both had grown two heads. Even though I got a huge lecture from Lissa all about keeping secrets, but we were still cool. Nothing can come between Lissa and me.

"Miss Hathaway!"

"Huh?" Shit I wasn't paying attention.

"How nice of you to finally join us back on earth, Miss Hathaway." The professor said sarcastically. The entire class turned to look at me, some of them even giggling at my embarrassment. Lissa looked at me like she should have known while Christian and Eddie, who sat a little far off, looked at me like it was typical. What can I say? I'll never change.

"I was just saying to the class how certain animals have certain natural adaptations that help them survive their environment. Could you possibly repeat all the animals I mentioned and their adaptations?" I frowned at the professor with disdain. He was an older royal moroi who seemed to have a knack for teaching. Professor Badica was actually the oldest in his family (thus receiving the title prince) so he gets a lot of respect and endearment but instead of talking politics with the rest of the morois, he teaches. Lissa has actually made good friends with the guy with her interest with biology but to me he's just a typical old fart.

"Well you see sir."I said standing up. "I was so entranced by your blinding bald spot that I was just unable to concentrate. It might help if you found a way to cover it up. I suggest a comb over." The class roared with laughter at my smart ass comment. It actually reminded me a lot like Stan's class except I could actually stand this teacher.

"Please sit down Miss Hathaway." The professor sighed turning back to his notes on the board to finish teaching. I sat down, Lissa shooting me a look. I just smiled.

About an hour later the bell rang signaling the end of class. Everyone began to pack up while the professor yelled last minute instructions about homework and such. Like I would do that. I threw all my books into my bag and was about to practically run out of the room when suddenly…

"May I have a word Miss Hathaway?" The professor called from behind me. What does he want now? Lissa shot me a worried look wondering if she should stay or not but I just smiled and told her to go on with Eddie and Christian; I would meet them at the car.

Grudgedly I walked back to the front for the class to the professor's desk which was littered with random notes that looked like gibberish to me. I wonder if science can be considered a foreign language.

"Well Miss Hathaway," Professor Badica said, snapping me from my thoughts. "I'll be blunt and straight to the point." He sat down in his leather chair behind his desk, folding his hands together. "You're going to fail this class." Wow he wasn't kidding. I thought I was getting a lecture about paying attention and showing respect but nope. I get the ever so surprising news I was going to fail this class. Super surprising.

To tell the truth it was very common for dhampirs to fail classes in colleges like this one. Lehigh was considered a private college in the human world so it was open to them but only in a small population. So with humans in the building the roles of guardians became more like being secret agent spies. I was only taking these classes so that I could be with Lissa in case of an attack. Dhampirs took classes with their charges or simply to be extra guards. I think the humans would actually be scarred to see stoic half-vampires leaning against a wall, watching their every move. Sure we had wards and college "security guards" but dhampir posing as students were also needed.

"I know you don't care about this information." You got that right. "But I insist that you at least pass. Even if it is barely passing, you will pass."

"Sorry if I hurt you're teaching pride." I said, "But what makes you think I'll actually pass this course. It's not like I can study for hours on end just for this class. I got a job to do." Heck I was even lucky enough to stay awake in class. Guarding Lissa throughout the day really was a lot of work.

"I'm aware of your responsibilities Guardian Hathaway." So now he uses my formal name. "Which is why I am offering you a very special deal." My ears perked up with interest. I'm listening.

"I am going to give you a very important assignment. If you are able to complete it on a very satisfying level then I will pass you. For all I care you could sleep the rest of the year as long as you complete this one assignment."

I looked at him for a moment in shock. One assignment and I'm free. No homework? No tests to worry about? There had to be a catch.

"What's the assignment?" I asked suspiciously. Do I have to go catch rare specimens or climb into a volcano or something?

"I'll give you your assignment tomorrow. I first have to know that you will complete this assignment no matter what it is. Do I have your word?"

He raised his hand. If I shook this hand I would be basically selling my soul to this man… ok a bit too dramatic but still, I was at his mercy to whatever this assignment would be. Yet if I didn't I would have to spend the rest of the year actually paying attention and probably still fail the class. Hmmm, decisions, decisions.

"Also Miss Hathaway," He began again, "I hear you aren't in the best relations with most of the royal Morois at court. Passing most of your classes would really help them keep an open mind about you. Being a top guardian and scholar. Looks good on the records." Damn this man. I guess he was smart for a reason.

Grimacing, I hesitantly shook his hand. Bring it on Professor.

"Good we have a deal now Guardian Hathaway. Arrive at my room first thing tomorrow morning and I will have your assignment ready for you. Have a good day." With that he dismissed me, turning down to the infinite notes that littered his desk. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and sulking as I walked out of the classroom.

I walked through the halls of the college almost religiously. It was November now so we had been at this school for about three months now and I had the schedule down flat. The sun shined through the elegant windows as I walked to the front of the school where I knew the car would be waiting. When Lissa first began applying for classes here she had the option of taking night classes like most of the Morois but she wanted a different "experience". So she and Christian both agreed to take classes with the humans and the other few Morois that are also crazy enough to take classes when the sun is out. And being Lissa's guardian, I had to tag along with her.

I exited the school through the main doors, pulling my coat closer to my body as I entered into the cool November afternoon. There, sitting about ten feet away sat the slick, black Volvo that the court had given us to use for transportation. And who was leaning against the car, looking like a western cowboy straight out of a John Wayne movie? If you said Adrian, you deserve to be slapped. Dimitri stood there, cowboy duster and all. Leaning his built six foot tall frame against the car with his arms crossed in a very serious stance. He even wore sunglasses, something I don't get to see often, which made him look like one of those guys who follow the President around or something (with a western twist of course)

He stood there doing the seeing without seeing thing we were trained to do while human girls giggled and stared in their groups of friends probably thinking the same thing I was thinking. Damn he is hot. Not that I blamed them or anything…. I just wish they didn't look at him like they were mentally undressing him. That was my job.

"Hey Comrade." I greeted him a little louder than necessary. Hey, those girls need to realize just who's man this is.

"Rose." He greeted me gruffly, unlike he's usual greeting. Lissa must have told him of my….troubles. But I just smiled at him, reaching up on my tippy toes in order to reach his lips for a kiss but unfortunately for me I was just too darn short. And he wasn't leaning down like he normally does.

"Come on Dimitri." I pouted at him, allowing him to grace me with one of his sloppy half smiles, fighting to stay serious. But he leaned down none the less, planting a soft kiss on my lips. I could swear I heard the girls around me take a in a sharp breathe, probably turning green at the very sight of us kissing. Hehe, I'm sooo evil.

He leaned back looking down at me, his mouth in a tight line. Though I couldn't see his eyes well I knew he was slightly upset at me.

"Rose." He began.

"Save it Dimitri. I'm not in trouble and I'll have to give the whole spill to Lissa. So might as well wait till we get in the car."

"Patient as always." He chuckled to himself as he, like the gentlemen he was, opened the door to the front seat for me, before shutting it behind me and rounding to the driver's side. Looking through the mirror I could see Christian, Eddie, and Lissa all crammed into the back looking at me, patiently waiting for me to spill the news, like typical high school girls.

Dimitri started the car and we began to drive back to the court. It was silent for awhile as we drove, everyone looking at me, waiting for me to say or even do something. After about ten minutes of absolute silence, Christian finally cracked.

"Ok since no one is going to say it I might as well. So Rose how much trouble are you in? Got detention? Extra homework? What?"

"Christian." Lissa hissed, feigning anger. I could tell through the bond she was actually relieved somebody asked.

"It's fine Lissa." I sighed, "I didn't get in trouble just to let you know Sparky. But rather I was offered a very interesting deal."

"What kind of deal?" Dimitri asked, giving me a side glance.

"All I have to do is do one special assignment for Professor Badica and he'll pass me for the rest of the year. No homework, no tests, zip. Hell I could sleep the rest of class but you know I can't do that, now can I."

"And why the hell would give you such special treatment?" Christian asked, a very likely chance he was jealous.

"Because I'm super fabulous and super special." I answered cheekily.

"Or you're failing the class."

"Dimitri!" How did he know?

"How do you know?" Eddie asked. Unlike me, Eddie was able to do his job and manage to make a decent grade in all his classes.

"I've heard a few guardians talk about it before. He's known to give a grace grade to some guardians. Of course, some have said that his assignments weren't as easy as they seem. Some say their very hard." Well shit.

"Thanks for the reinforcement Comrade." I muttered bitterly.

"Don't worry Rose." Lissa chimed, "I'm sure you'll do ok." Oh sweet ignorant Lissa, I thought she knew me better.

"So you're not in trouble." Christian asked again.

"I've already answered that question Sparky. Do I need to say it slower for you to understand?"

Christian was about to retort but suddenly we arrived at the gate to the court. The conversation was dropped as we entered the premises. After about five more minutes Dimitri parked the car and we filed out heading towards our housing.

"So what's your assignment Rose." Lissa asked me with a slight yawn. We mostly ran on human schedule but every so often we would have to run both human and vampire schedule which could be very tiring.

"I don't know. Professor is going to give it to me tomorrow."

"I see. Well I'll see you later. I'm going to take a nap before tonight."

"Gotta another fancy party with Sparky?"

"Yep." Soon after coming here, Lissa has been basically the talk of the town…or rather court. Her influence and ideas over people have really been making her stand out. The Morois were interested in what she had to say and sought her advice over certain things. This party was one of many that she went to so that she and her other Morois could inter mingle and speak such boring topics like politics and news. Whoopee.

"Okay see you later Lissa." We went our separate ways as she headed towards the Moroi housing and me to the Dhampirs. While at court I was free from duty just like Dimitri. It was rare for us to actually take on duty while on court since I worked mostly when I was at school with Lissa.

After awhile Dimitri fell in step with me walking beside me before intertwining his callous fingers between mine. It was nice to freely show affection for one another. No more lies, no more secrets. Just him and me.

"So you're not in trouble." He asked again. What was with people asking me that question? Is it that hard to believe that I wasn't actually in trouble with a teacher?

"Yes Comrade. I'm home free with the professor."

"Hard to believe." Apparently it is.

"Hey, I can be good sometimes. I was good with you."

"Really? Running late, seducing me, and having to discipline you, count as you being good?"

"Hey, at least I didn't throw a book at you. Plus you didn't mind the seducing you part." I gave him a sly grin, one he couldn't resist.

"No, I guess I didn't." He mumbled quietly to himself. That made me smile wider.

We entered into the Dhampir housing soon after, walking through the lobby and onto the elevator. Our housing wasn't as nice as some of the Morois but they were decent for the most part. The rooms were like a regular sized apartments and the quality of the place wasn't too shabby either. Despite our low ranking statues they treated us well. We were, after all, risking our lives every day for them.

When the elevator stopped we got off and went to his room. Technically when we first arrived here at the court, Dimitri and I were assigned separate rooms but as soon as I found that out I changed that. I practically walked through Dimitri's door, suitcase in hand, and made myself right at home. He didn't stop me, hell he barely said a thing, like he expected me to do it. I have to admit it does seem like a Rose thing to do.

Some people might have thought it awkward for us to just start living together but for Dimitri and me it was like we were made to live together. We fell into a natural routine, heck we had spent so much time together at the academy, living together was nothing.

After a few moments of shuffling with my keys (yes we made doubles) we entered the living room where I immediately threw down my backpack down so that I could collapse into a lounge chair.

"God I'm so tired." I groaned, leaning my head back against the chair. "I thought I was done with school. Why is life so cruel?"

I could hear Dimitri chuckle behind me. He always did find me amusing.

"Well then I suggest you head straight to bed."

"Are you going to join me?" I knew he could hear the double meaning in my voice.

"I thought you said you were tired."

"I'm never too tired for you Comrade." I gave him a sexy grin, one he couldn't turn down. Every man has their weaknesses.

I got up from the chair and walked towards our room, moving my hips slightly from side to side. I could hear him following me, his breathing slightly irregular.

I sat on the bed while I watched him enter the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. Sheltering us in our own little world.


	4. Ch2 Pass the Vodka

**Wow another quick update, I guess when you start a new story you get all excited about it and update it. But I must finish my other story so this will be the last update on this story until I update my other. I just can't leave it hanging. Anyway enjoy the chapter**

RPOV

"Rose!" What the hell.

More slamming could be heard from far off. Don't people know I'm trying to sleep?

"Rose get your butt out of bed now!" Whose voice is this? I felt Dimitri's arm around me tighten, his face nuzzling deeper into the back of my throat, his hot breathe tingling my skin. Mmmm. What a good night I had…

"Rose!" I heard the sound of the door opening from far off before I heard a very close banging. Someone was banging on my bedroom door. How the hell did they get in?

"Rose get up before I go in after you." The voice sounded female…and very familiar…

Suddenly I heard the door open. "Rose… holy shit!" I opened my eyes to see a very embarrassed Lissa looking down at Dimitri and me, a faint pink blush spreading across her cheeks. What was she so embarrassed about?

"Lissa what's your problem?" I yawned.

"Rose cover yourself." She snapped. What? I looked down; I was as bare as the day I was born. Crap!

"Lissa why the hell are you in my room!" I shouted at her, grabbing my sheets to cover myself. Now I was embarrassed.

"We have to be at school in half an hour Rose. Remember."

Suddenly Dimitri shot up from the bed, finally fully awake. Lissa blushed further, although she could only see his chest it was still something she felt weird to see. He was, after all, my boyfriend.

Dimitri looked at the clock and cursed in Russian.

"We over slept Rose." He stated, very unhappy.

"Welcome to my world Comrade."

"Please forgive us Princess." He continued, ignoring my little joke. "We'll be ready in five minutes."

"O-of course Guardian Belikov." We one last look at me she left the room. As soon as she left Dimitri began darting around the room, putting on clothes while at the same time throwing clothes at me to wear. He continued to mumble in Russian, cursing, clearly frustrated.

"Chill Comrade we'll still make it to school." He stopped and looked at me.

"Rose you have to understand, I have never overslept or even been late to a shift. If we were serving any other Moroi besides Lissa, we would be severely punished."

"For just oversleeping?" Dimitri nodded.

"Are jobs are serious Rose. One little slip and Lissa could die. Any Moroi could die."

"But were not fool proof Dimitri. Believe it or not we're still human… somewhat."

Dimitri sighed. "Tell that to the Moroi."

Dimitri and I dressed in silence after that making it to the car in no time. Dimitri apologized profusely to Lissa about are tardiness before piling in and shooting off to class. It was daytime again and Lissa was tired again. The party last night had kept her up most of the night and then she had to do homework. But this was common for her. She had high expectations to fulfill and she was proud to do it. Though I don't see the point of sucking up to rich Moroi.

We arrived at the school in plenty of time, thanks to Dimitri's super crazing driving (who knew he had it in him) and so I casually began to walk to class.

"Rose, don't you have to see Professor Badica this morning?" Lissa yawned walking beside me. That's right. I didn't have his class today and I needed to pick up my special assignment today.

"That's right. I nearly forgot. Mind walking with me?"

"Sure."

We walked across the campus to the science department. We found Professor Badica was sitting at his desk as usual with the usual stake of papers.

"Good morning Professor Badica." Lissa greeted with a perky smile.

"And good morning to you too Princess. Quite an interesting party we had last night wasn't it?"

"Yes very interesting." I beg to differ. Their parties were as much fun as watching paint dry.

"And Rose." He turned to me. "I'm glad you're following through to our deal."

"You know me professor, if I'm anything I'm a woman of my word."

"Glad to hear. Now I have your assignment somewhere around here…." He shuffled through the paper like a blind man trying to find his glasses. This man maybe smart but seriously needs better organization skills.

"Here it is." It was a thick packet about ten pages long filled with a bunch of mumbo jumbo. This is going to be soooo much fun.

"Most of this is background information to help you but basically what you have to do is write a essay pointing out and describing one scientific instinctual adaption within either species of Moroi or Dhampir. And explain if this adaption is good for the overall nature of the world."

It was quiet for a moment. "What?" Where's the English switch on this man?

He sighed. "Let me try again. Humans have evolved throughout the years in order to survive. Creating fire, cities, weapons, etc. And so have the Moroi and Dhampir. I want you to show and prove a current adaption that the Moroi or Dhampir are experiencing and explain if it is a good or bad change."

"Oh." Great, sounds hard and boring.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I could do. Dissect a cat. Jump into a volcano? Anything?"

"This is you assignment Guardian Hathaway. You already agreed to take it so get to it. You have two months. You are dismissed."

The day went on as usual. We attended classes. I stayed alert for any threats while barely paying attention to class, Lissa was perfect with Christian by her side. It was just an ordinary day. It was lunch time now and I piled up my tray with whatever I wanted and took my seat at our usual table.

"So Rose." Christian said munching on a sandwich. "I heard you got your assignment, want to share?"

"Not in particular fire crotch."

"Rose." Lissa hissed.

"What?"

"Is that the sound of my Little Dhampir I hear?" A voice suddenly said.

Adrian walked across the cafeteria, I could smell the cloves a mile away yet as he walked across the room, he looked like one of those movie stars walking in slow motion. I could practically see every girl turn their head as he walked by. Typical Adrian.

"And is that the typical cancer stick I smell on you Adrian?" I shot back.

"Witty and charming as always aren't we Rose?" He said taking a seat beside me and slinging his arm around my shoulder, much to my disdain.

"Careful Adrian," I warned, "My boyfriend can kick your ass whenever he feels like it."

"Who? The cradle robber?" I frowned at his 'little nickname' but I could see Christian snicker in the corner of my eye

"Yes _Dimitri_ is who I'm referring to." I replied, stressing his actual name that he should be called. Comrade was my nickname and it was his only nickname… though cowboy seems like a good one too.

"Please he couldn't touch me even if he tried. I'm immune."

"Immune to what?" speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Silent as the guardian he was, Dimitri walked up out of nowhere joining our little bubble of conversation. His eyes landed on Adrian and slowly to me where he seemed to glare at Adrian's arm which happened to rest upon my shoulder. He looked at me strangely as to why he had his arm around me and I sent another right back. I did not want his arm around me.

"Guardian Belikov." Adrian greeted. "We were just talking about you."

"I bet you were." He mumbled.

"Are you here for lunch Dimitri?" I asked. When Dimitri wasn't driving us to and from the college he was an extra "security guard" here or in other words just another guardian.

"Yes I was actually. I thought I sit with you today Roza." I love it when he calls me that.

"Great _you_ can sit _next_ to me Comrade." I turned to look at Adrian, sending him a message which I hope he got.

"Alright, alright." Adrian said in defeat. "I get the hint I'll move." He got up and moved to across the table next to Christian. Dimitri quickly took his place and began to pick at the fries I had.

"So Rose did you receive your assignment today?" Was that today's conversation starter today or something?

"Oh Rose got a special assignment today, do tell." Adrian said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah I got a special assignment from Professor Badica."

"Oh his little grace grade that he does with Dhampirs."

"Yeah that thing. Apparently I have to write a paper about how either Morois or Dhampirs have adapted and explain if it is a good thing or not. I really have no idea why he is making me do this."

"Because you agreed to it." Christian answered smartly.

"Hey no answers from the peanut gallery." I snapped back.

"Really rose." Lissa sighed, opening up her strawberry yogurt. "It doesn't really sound too hard.

Just find something that has been improved recently in order for us to fight against the Strigoi."

"Like when we started using silver stakes?"

"No. You need something recent. We've been using those for practically forever." Well damn.

"Great."

"You should research in the library." Dimitri suggested, stealing my apple. "There are laboratories all over the world devoted to finding better ways to kill the Strigoi."

"Laboratories?" Eddie asked. "I've never heard about that." Neither have I.

"It's not very well known information." Dimitri said biting into the apple. I never noticed how sexy someone could look eating an apple. "Many of these facilities are small and don't produce much. The largest one is actually located in Russia."

"It seems almost everything happens in Russia." I mumbled.

"Oh you mean the D.R.F.D" Lissa added.

"Meaning?"

"The Dhampir Research Facility of Defense."Dimitri said. "They are constantly coming up with new ways for Dhampir to fight and protect the Moroi."

"And it's in Russia?" Dimitri nodded.

Lissa glanced down at her watch and sighed. "It's time for class Rose." She said gathering up her trash and we followed. After throwing my trash and giving Dimitri a kiss goodbye we went on our separate ways. Dimitri on duty, Adrian to his woman studies class (typical), Christian and Eddie to cooking, and Lissa and I to math. Yep just another typical day.

"How about this one Rose?"

"No, too gaudy." Lissa and I walked around the mall doing what girls do best, shop. Lissa always needed more dresses since she was constantly attending parties and so trips to the mall every so often was something she needed. She now held up a bright orange dress that had warm colored fake gems. It was extremely tacky and extremely bright.

"Lissa I think five new dresses will hold you over for the next few parties lets head over to the food court to meet the guys." Christian and Adrian tagged along too. They were with Dimitri doing shopping of their own right now. Eddie unfortunately had to stay court. He wasn't assigned to anyone in particular like I was, so every so often he had to do shifts at court when they were short on staff.

"But Rose." She whined. "I need one more dress. Something to go with these shoes I have back at court." Of course she does.

I was about to say something back when suddenly my cell went off. I glanced at the caller ID for a second before answering it.

"Guardian Hathaway." I twitch every time I have to say this.

"Rose." I heard Dimitri say on the phone. "We need to head back to court now."

"Why? Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine but the Queen wishes to see Lissa immediately." Huh? Why?

"Alright I try to drag her out of here. See you soon." I hung up the phone looking over at Lissa who was looking through a dress rack.

` "What was that about?"

"We need to go now." I told her taking her arm and dragging her over to the cashier.

"Why?" She asked, trying her hardest to get out my grip.

"The Queen wishes to have an audience with you Princess." I told her, having fun with her title.

She scrunched up her face with disdain. She hated being called Princess. Especially by me.

"Why? I just saw her yesterday." She walked up to the counter and paid for her dresses before we began heading towards the food court where Dimitri and the others would be waiting.

"I don't know. Dimitri just called and told me we needed to head back."

And so w did. We all met at the food court before we headed to the car. Throughout the trip Christian, Lissa, and Adrian sat in the back discussing the mystery to why the Queen wished to see Lissa, while Dimitri and I sat silently in the front. That's right, I was silent. Hard to believe.

"Maybe she wants to crown you Queen." Christian said. I just rolled my eyes. As long as those two dated I doubt that would ever happen.

"Or maybe my Aunt is ready to steal your soul and make you another mindless member at the council." Adrian then chimed in. That seemed more like a possibility.

"Adrian you know very well I can't join the council."Lissa said. "Plus your Aunt doesn't steal souls."

"As far as you know." I chimed in. There, I had to put my own two cents in.

"Please Rose." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she's trying to hook you up with Adrian again." Christian growled, sending a glare towards Adrian.

"Chill man. I got nothing towards Lissa. Plus my heart already belongs to my special Little Dhampir."

Although Dimitri didn't say anything I could see his hands tighten on the wheel. I guess he didn't like that comment all too much.

"Watch it Adrian." I warned. "You're forgetting who's driving."

"As I said Little Dhampir I am immune to anything Belikov throws at me." Wow he's practically insulting Dimitri right in his face.

"Well I'm sure Lissa would be more than happy to speak against you. Since she is my best friend and all. And Christian, well, I'm sure he would enjoy watching your butt get kicked."

"True." Lissa and Christian admitted.

"So go for it Comrade. We'll pretend we didn't see it."

I saw a corner of Dimitri's mouth lift up giving me a lop sided smile, which made him look so great.

"Tempting as that may sound Rose. I won't. Although, I would like to remind Lord Ivashkov who's bed you share every night." Oh burn.

Adrian frowned at that but kept silent in defeat. Dimitri-1, Adrian-0.

Eventually we did reach the court in which Lissa practically was dragged away by Royal guardians to the Queen's Chambers , Adrian leisurely following behind. Christian returned to his room to do home work and after I brought Lissa's clothes to her room, Dimitri and I retired to ours.

I walked inside our quaint little apartment and opened my bag and pulled out a book I had gotten from the library earlier that day. It was a book about the Moroi's history on survival through the years. Lissa had suggested that I start with something that was basic and then see if it had been recently improved. I know, exciting.

"Already working on your assignment Rose?" Dimitri asked surprised as he walked by on his way to our small kitchen.

"Yep. Lissa said the sooner the better and I thought why not."

"I'm impressed. The infamous Rose Hathaway working ahead on an assignment." He called from the kitchen.

"Is it that hard to imagine?"

"Yes it kind of is." He walked out of the kitchen with a small glass of clear liquid. Vodka. Dimitri wasn't a very heavy drinker but every so often he would poor himself a glass. I have yet to see him drunk though.

"Is that for me Comrade?" I joked, as he sat down next to me on the sofa.

"When you turn twenty-one I'll buy you a whole bottle to drink. And it won't be the American kind either." He replied, taking a small swig of the liquid.

"Can't I have a taste now?" I said with a pout.

"No you have work to do." He took another swig and that was when I attacked. I crushed my lips to his; using his shock to carefully open his mouth and actually taking some of the alcohol out of his mouth. It was so intoxicating. The liquid burned as it flowed down my throat but Dimitri's lips were soft and sweet giving me a mixed, intense sensation. I pulled away slowly, my eyes lingering on his lips than his eyes.

"Yummy." I said seductively. Licking his bottom lip slowly.

Dimitri didn't reply. He snaked his right hand behind my head pulling me into another kiss. Our lips molded together as we kissed each other. And when I ran out of air he began to suck on my neck, occasionally giving me a very erotic bite.

"You drive me crazy Roza." He whispered into my neck as he continued to kiss and suck, while his hands brushed against my breasts. The glass of Vodka long forgotten.

"You know Comrade." I said practically breathlessly, twining my fingers into his silk hair, pulling him closer to my neck. "I've never seen you drunk."

"Oh but Roza." His left hand went under my shirt, his warm fingers tracing invisible patterns across my flushed skin. "I'm always drunk with you around. Your body alone," His fingers traced the edge of my bra. "Is intoxicating."

I was about to reply when suddenly there was knock at my door. Crap.

"It's probably nothing." I said trying to lead Dimitri's lips back to mine but there was another knock, this time it was harder.

"I don't think they're going anywhere Rose." Dimitri side, shifting me off his lap. When did that happen?

"Fine." I sighed, getting up from the sofa. I walked over to the door, somewhat pissed with being interrupted. I actually felt sorry for whoever was behind the door. My wrath was set and ready.

I opened the door ready for whoever it was except I was ready for this person. My mother.

She stood there, her hands on her hips with a very disapproving look, her fiery red hair neatly pulled up and wearing her usual guardian uniform. She look pissed and menacing. What was she so pissed about?

"So the rumors are true." Was all she said. What was she talking about? Her eyes lingered down my neck causing her to frown further. What was she looking at?

"What? What are you looking at?"

"I see Belikov as been very busy with your neck." What?

I walked back into the living room where a small mirror hung and sure enough a small dark spot was forming at the base of neck where Dimitri was, just moments ago, sucking and kissing. Crap, what a great time for Dimitri to give me a hickey.

I turned back to my mother, who was standing in the middle of the living room inspecting it very carefully.

"Is it safe to sit here." she asked pointing to one of the lounge chairs. I was stunned, did she honestly think that Dimitri and I have…actually… well, done that…there.

"Yes mom it's safe." I practically growled.

"Rose who was at the do- oh Guardian Hathaway." Dimitri walked into the living room, Vodka gone and all, shooting me a very concern look. Although Lissa and the whole court knew about us, my mother did not. She wasn't actually there at graduation to really tell her. But I guess she knows now. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"So Guardian Belikov, how have you liked fucking my daughter." Or maybe not.


	5. Ch3 The Haze in My Mind

**Yeah another chapter. I really do hope this story doesn't too weird for you people. There is a message to all this madness and of course everything will eventually get explained. Anyway enjoy.**

RPOV

"Mom!" I couldn't believe what she had just said. Hell even Dimitri was looking at her like she had suddenly turned green. I swear his jaw could have hit the floor, even with how tall he was.

"What? I am simply wondering how Guardian Belikov is enjoying his time with you. Is that not normal?" Though she said it so calmly I knew there was a harsh tone behind her words.

"No that's not normal." I said, "What makes you have any right to discuss such things about my private life. I am an adult."

"You may be technically an adult but you are way too young be involved with a man so old." How old does she think Dimitri is? 50? "Besides you have guardian duties to attend to."

I crossed my arms, my attitude rearing its ugly head. "Well you're a cranky old bit-"

"Guardian Hathaway, if I may add." Dimitri suddenly interrupted. Trying his best to stop me from saying anything I'll regret. "Rose is a very mature individual when it comes to work; we are dedicated to protecting out charges. As for age, it is quite a scandal especially with me being her mentor at school."

"A scandal indeed." She snorted, "You have no clue how much people talk around here. I came here and the first thing I hear is about you two. And what do I do? I think, no, Rose is reckless to be living with a man but Guardian Belikov is a much respected individual. He wouldn't be that careless." Thanks mom. "And so I located your room, Rosemarie, and found it empty. Odd. I ask the receptionist about your room and she just smiles and asked if I hadn't heard about you two?" Great rated out by the gossiping receptionist. "So I come here and what do I find? My daughter with a fresh hickey on her neck." She then shot her eyes at Dimitri, her lips tight in an unhappy frown.

"Well sorry to disappoint mom but as you said before, the rumors are true. I love Dimitri and he loves me. End of story. I still guard Lissa, and I'm doing well in school." Well sort of. "So there is nothing for you fret over."

"Yes I know. I would just like make sure that it is noted that I am not trilled at all about this relationship."

"It's noted mom." We glared at each other for awhile, a thick tension building between us. She wasn't happy so what? I didn't care.

"Rose would like something." Dimitri suddenly said, deciding it was a good idea break the tension.

"No thanks." I said, not moving my eyes away from my mother.

"Guardian Hathaway?"

"Just a glass of water, Guardian Belikov." She replied, not taking her eyes off me. It was like we were having a staring contest or something. I heard shuffling in the kitchen before Dimitri came back dragging me to the couch for us to sit on.

"Thank you." My mother said taking the water Dimitri brought, taking a sip.

"So what brings you here Guardian Hathaway?' Dimitri then said, trying to make small talk. Leave him to make things proper.

"I was summoned here." She said, breaking contact with me to look at Dimitri. "There is a special trip being arranged."

"Trip?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you two haven't heard about it. But maybe that's because you two have been _busy_."

"Actually we've just got back from school" I said, trying my hardest not to cuss her out. "But now that you mention it, Lissa was suddenly dragged away to see the Queen. Maybe it's about this trip."

"The Princess? She's not part of the council…"

"Rose!" Suddenly Lissa appeared out of nowhere. Did she magically combust or something?

"Lissa what the hell?" Through the bond I could feel her emotions spiking all over the place, like a crazy roller coaster. How did I not feel her before?

"Rose you won't believe it- hey is that a hickey on your neck?" Is it really that big?

"Wow Rose it is big." Dimitri said, turning my face so he could see my neck. He was probably proud of it, since he was the one to put it there.

"I told you." My mother than added.

"Would you guys shut up about my hickey." I said, grabbing my hair to cover it. "Lissa why are you so happy? What the hell is going on?"

"Oh right."She exclaimed, her mind focusing. "Well I was brought to see the queen and she thinks that I am such a smart and influential person that she had invited me to go with her and the other head royals on a special trip to Russia. And Christian can come too apparently.

"What stupid trip is everyone talking about?"

"Some of the royals think there are some controversial things happening in one of the research facilities in Russia." My mother than said. "They are only rumors but the queen wants to make sure."

"Wait, research facility in Russia?" Dimitri asked. "You don't mean-"

My mother nodded. "We are going to the Dhampir Research Facility of Defense."

EPOV

I woke up to blinding bright lights. So clear, so bright. Blinding. I don't know how long I was asleep for. One day? A month? A year? I was never sure anymore. Time seemed to have passed in a blur till I no longer could recall what a normal time flow was. Sometimes I could stay awake for awhile but sometimes only for a short period of time. There were always corrections that need to be done. Something was always wrong.

"Can you hear us?" One of the men in a coat said to me. I flicked my eyes to him. "She's conscious. She's responding to my voice."

"Hurry get Drosselmyer."

I felt them try to get me to sit up but my body felt heavy and defeated. Again it was always like this. I just wanted to go back to sleep. But I couldn't. I had a purpose. I could feel it at the back of my mind. An ache to protect, to fight. It seems every time I went to sleep that feeling grew stronger and stronger. Monsters were out there, I had to protect people against them. I had to protect my mama.

"There you go sweetie." A woman than said, getting me in a sitting position. I noticed I was still wearing the same white dress as before. I was still pale. I looked relatively the same. Thank goodness.

"We are just going to do a few tests, is that ok?" The woman than asked me nicely. She had a pretty face with pretty brown eyes and hair. I remember her; she mostly took care of me along a few other doctors.

I nodded, not in the mood to talk. And so she began studying me, the man writing down numbers and figures.

"Her temperature is at 97.5" She said, "A little low but normal. And her reflexes are normal are normal as well." I wasn't paying attention to her, I was too busy scanning the room. The room looked familiar, the same computer, the same equipment, and the same blinding white walls and light.

"How are you feeling Eva?" She said kindly to me after awhile. She looked at me at eye level and smiled waiting for me to say something.

"Where's my mama?" Her smile faltered a little bit, her eyes flashing. "She's not here right now but she will be soon."

"How long have I've been asleep?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"How is my perfect Dhampir." The light shone upon his red hair, alighting it like fire. His face taunt and old with age, giving him a wise and cunning look. The fox. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement. His expectations were high and he would not be disappointed.

"Professor Drosselmyer." The woman said, suddenly getting flustered with his presence. "I didn't expect you to get here so soon."

"Well you know me Trisha. I have to know how my favorite Dhampir is doing."

"Well she is just fine. Project 008861 is showing all normal signs. Temperature, reflex, even heart beat. She's a bit slow and heavy from the sleep but after a little while she'll be fine."

"Will she be ready to do more tests?" the fox asked as he watched me with a curious expression.

"I don't see why not."

"Good." He shot me a smile, I think it was to comfort but I wasn't quite sure. "Send one of the other Dhampirs to escort her to her room so that she can shake off this drowsiness. There are more tests to do."

"Yes sir." The woman said as she watched her boss and the other male doctor leave the room. Once gone she gave sigh as she walked over to a radio and pressed a button. "Mathew will you send Project 008108 to escort Project 008861 to her room." So many numbers, numbers that gave our lives no meaning.

After a few moments the door to the room opened and in stepped a Dhampir with dirty blonde hair that held a light reddish shine to it. Is grey eyes landed on me and he smiled as he approached.

"So you're awake." He said to me, still smiling. A smile I couldn't, for some reason, return.

"How is she doc?"

"Fine." Trisha replied scribbling down notes on her clip board. "She's drowsy from her sleep but she'll be fine in a few hours. Then we'll run some more tests."

"Great." He said, enthusiasm lacking in his voice. "I thought I heard them dragging in freshly caught Strigoi." I tensed at the term Strigoi. My eyes flicking around the room. Red eyes, so fierce, so dangerous. I must protect.

"Whoa Eva chill." He suddenly said, resting his callous hands on my shoulders leaning so that we were at eye level. "There is no danger here. You're safe." His eyes bore into mine, sending me a silent message. I know him from somewhere but where? As if out of habit I felt my muscle relax again.

"Hmm." Trisha said, "Hyper activity. The programming seemed to have worked." The boy frowned at the doctor as she turned her back and continued to write down notes.

"Come on Eva." He said, carefully lifting me off the hard bed I was sitting on. "I'll take you back, can you stand?" He got me on my feet and although I felt shaky I was able to stand and even move as long as he was there to support me. Without saying another word to the doctor we left through the doors and down into a hallway of more white.

All of this was familiar, the white walls, the pale portraits that hung, failed attempts to add color to this place. And even some of the people who walked through the halls looked familiar. Doctors in white coats holding files and folders, discussing things I couldn't understand. Dhampirs were here too. They walked from room to room, trying out the different methods and experiments. Even different training methods. It was their job.

Eventually the boy lead me to what I guess was my room. It was white, like everything else,with a clean bed, shelves, a desk, chair, and even a bedside table. It was small and cozy. Pictures of faded scenery hung on the walls, trying to add color to the room. Books with worn spines lined the shelves and there was even some paper, pencils, and things littered on the desk. Just where I left them.

They boy sat me on the bed while he sat next to me. Still smiling at me.

"You don't remember me do you Eva." He suddenly said to me. I gave him a confused look. He looked familiar, very familiar, but I couldn't think of a name. "You haven't spoken one word to me, how strange. Are we not friends anymore?" He said it in such a carefree attitude but deep down he was hurt. I just knew it.

"A-adam?" I said, racking my brain for his name, was that right? His smile lit up happily.

"So you do remember. What a relief. I thought for a second they had scrambled your brain for good."

Memories flashed through my mind. I remember now. Adam was my friend. He was here before I came here. A happy little boy who had such an interest in me. He wouldn't take a no for an answer I was his friend no matter what, but I didn't mind. His determination was something to like.

"Sorry." I mumbled, running my hand through my hair which seemed to have grown. "My mind feels like it's in a fog. I can think but yet I can't." How strange.

"They need to stop messing with your head. You'll be a zombie soon." He said jokingly. "Or maybe that's the point."

"Will I walk around searching for brains then?"

"Of course, and knowing my luck. I'll be the first victim."

"I don't think so. There's nothing up there." He frowned at me.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"No, that you lack a brain."

"Hey!" I laughed and he soon joined such a carefree tone, my mind then began to clear. I could think straight but yet as we sat there, the gloom soon sat in. Things were different and no matter how we deny it, it was still there. I didn't feel like me, I felt like a different person.

"Your hair got longer." He suddenly said, twirling one of my strands around his finger. "I always wanted black hair. Being a strawberry blonde is so boring." He was trying to joke around again but I couldn't get in the mood.

"How long was I asleep?" I suddenly said, sobering up Adam's carefree mood.

"Two years." His tone serious.

"Two?" I looked at him again, studying him closely. He did look different then I remember. His muscles were more defined from the training he went through, his chin was more angular and strong. It was like I blinked and he suddenly matured before I could notice.

"Yep. Your nineteen now Eva. And I got your present right here." He stood and began searching through his pockets before pulling out a clothed wrapped bundle with a single black ribbon.

"Here." He handed it to me. Shooting him a curious look I untied the gift letting the cloth fall away to reveal a small bracelet. It was made from black ribbons, interwoven and braided in an intricate pattern. Dangling from the bracelet was a small silver butterfly. Brightly polished and smooth to the touch, dully reflecting the white lights.

"Where did you get this?" We hardly ever go the chance to go into town, so having something like this was a luxury.

"I pawned off the ribbons from some of the female doctors and Dhampirs and then practically begged Alice to teach me how to make those bracelets she always braids. The charm I got off Trisha. I asked her if she could get me one and she did. You do like butterflies right?"

"Yes." I said breathless, putting it on my wrists. "Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you Eve." He flashed me a smile once more. It was in his nature to be so optimistic. He was determined, he was kind, it was shame he was stuck here like me.

"I know." We were silent again before Adam stood up and stretched.

"Well I should get going. I have a running observation soon. I'm still number one you know."

"Number one?"

"Well next to you I'm still two. I'll beat you eventually though."

"Well good luck then." I gave him a half smile in which he returned. He then leaned down and kissed my forehead before heading to walk out of my room.

"Adam." He stopped turning to look at me. "Where is my mama?"

Just like with Trisha, his eyes faltered with distress. "She's not here right now but she will be soon." And then he left.

I sat there for awhile as the fog began to leak slowly into my mind. With Adam no longer there to clear my mind I began to slowly feel numb and insignificant. All that matter was to protect. To destroy. To hunt. To follow orders. I felt my eyes droop into a hazy look. My thoughts slowly becoming nothing but mixed up words and images. What had they done to me?


	6. Ch4 Closed Doors

**Yeah for quick updates. I'm not quite sure how fast I'll be able to update since I'm starting College Monday but I'll sure try **** anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. I'm trying something different so hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. Ta ta.**

RPOV

The plane ride was, well, boring. I was officially on duty so that meant I had to sit in the back with the other guardians while the Moroi sat near the front, while being spoiled by the flight attendants with fine wine and food. The only positive side was that I sat next to Dimitri, who currently had his nose in a book. But that was ok, I leaned my head against his shoulder while I looked out the window. It was a long flight to Russia, and since this was a private jet, filled with mortal vampires, we were doing no stops. It was a straight shot to a private airport near the facility. It was located on the eastern side of Russia, the side where there were barely any people. Perfect to hide a top secret vampire research facility.

"I need more wine." I suddenly heard Adrian call from the front to an attendant. Of course he came on this trip. He claimed he was interested in Moroi political affairs but I got the feeling he enjoyed stalking me. And of course his aunt was more than happy to let him come too. Even though the people that were allowed to come were the council of the royals, their guardians, and then Lissa and Christian as add ones. But Adrian decided to come too.

Speaking of Lissa, I could feel through the bond that she was just as bored as me. All though she sat next to Christian and was happily talking to one of the older Morois about this and that, I could feel her disinterest. She liked being involved with Moroi affairs but the same chatter about nothing got on her nerves. You and me both Lissa.

And speaking of our trip. Soon after my mother's visit Dimitri and I were given a packet full of everything we would need to know. It told us where we were going, what was to happen, guarding shifts, etc. and that was it. No explanation to why we were going there. Well as it turns out, this was supposed to be a top secret mission that only the council knew about but things slipped out and boy was it juicy. All facilities had be checked once every year to see what was going on and nothing…inhumane was being done. Well apparently a secret file was leaked to someone on their last check up. A secret file all about something called Project "0". Not all the information was there but there was enough to make the council worry. Something that was controversial. So what do they do? They just get on a jet and visit this place so they can see if this Project "0" is something that should be allowed to happen. That's it. Fun right?

"Are we there yet." I whined into Dimitri's shoulder. After hours of staring out a window and occasionally gripping onto his arm for dear life whenever the plan decided to take an unexpected dip.

"No." He said, still looking at his book.

"How much longer?"

"When the plan stops that means we're there." Smart ass.

"Is that book any good?"

"Of course it is." He said, still reading.

"Is there any erotic scenes? "

His eyes flashed at me for a second, before switching back to the book. "Not in this one."

I blinked. "Not in that one, implying there in your other ones?"

"These are adult books Rose."

"So that's why you like the western books. You like the erotic Indians and cow girls." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"Rose. You know very well that's not the reason I read these."

"Sure Comrade. I bet when I'm not looking you go into the bathroom and-"

"Rose I don't think this is a conversation we should be having on a plane." True enough I noticed quite a few of the guardians openingly staring at us as we had this conversation. Nosy much?

So I stayed quiet for a moment longer. Deciding it was best no to have this conversation with so many people nearby. But after another moment I got antsy again. So while Dimitri was still reading, I leaned near his ear and quietly whispered, "Are there any gay cowboy scenes?"

"Rose!"

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking," A male voice suddenly came on above us. "We are currently right above our destination and we will be down momentarily. Please return your seats and buckle your seat belts as we prepare to land" Finally.

And so, after much boredom, we finally landed on a secret runway located in the middle of nowhere. And damn was it cold. It wasn't an arctic wasteland like I had original pictured it but it was still pretty damn cold. But none the less I pulled my coat tighter to my body and shuffled into one of the many vans that would take us to the housing arrangements that were located near the facility. It was like another apartment building, built for the royal Morois to stay in. Just in case there ever was a need for them to visit, like right now.

With my guardian outfit on, I kept a straight emotionless face as I helped unloading the luggage and escorting the Morois to all their rooms. It was tiring work but in the end it got done without a problem. The wards were in place, and there was a shift of guardians that walked the perimeter of the area. It was like a mini royal court.

Than finally it was time for me to go off my shift. I was Lissa's guardian but mostly during the day. When night came my partner took over. He was an older Dhampir in his late twenties who was as much fun as a stick in the mud. So we were only on professional terms, plus he probably thought my relationship with Dimitri was uncalled for. But what do I care. As long as Lissa was protected I was happy. Dimitri was on similar terms. He guarded Christian but Christian didn't have two like Lissa but since he was with her so often you could say they shared the second guardian. Plus he wasn't a "priority" so not being guarded at night (day) was ok.

"Wow I'm bushed." I sighed dropping my stuff in Dimitri's room. As always they had given me a separate room to sleep in but you think as much as they gossip they would know we preferred to sleep together.

"I'm not surprised." He said following me into the room and began to unpack his things.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" I asked pulling out my pajamas from my bag.

"I'm not sure." He said with a shrug. "We'll leave whenever the Moroi are satisfied." Of course we will.

"Oh and by the way Rose." Dimitri said as I was about to head into the bathroom. "Because I knew you would forget it I did the honor of bringing your homework." What? Dimitri reached into his bag and lo and behold there was my binder, pencils, and books. Everything I would need to finish my biology assignment was here.

"Oh did I forget that?" I asked, sounding as innocent as possible.

"You know Rose this is probably the most perfect situation to be in. You want to know about Dhampir advancement, well this is the place."

I rolled my eyes. "What am I going to do? I can't go up to Tatiana and say 'hey I'm going to ignore my job for a few hours so I can go snooping around for scientific advancement that I ,myself, don't even understand'. I'm sure she'll love that."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Your being dramatic Rose."

"Well someone has to." And I closed the door to the bathroom, so I could get ready for bed.

"Welcome to the Dhampir Research Facility of Defense." An overly cheerful receptionist greeted us as we entered the main lobby. We left early this morning (night) to get here to this place that was even more in the middle of nowhere. Who knew Russia had so much space. But the facility itself was pretty huge though. There were four buildings all together, which connected together through a maze of halls and corridors. And the place wasn't built like the creepy gothic style that most Moroi used but rather it was very modern looking. On top of that it was surrounded by the typical barb wire and electric fences that would keep out nosy humans, and wards, to keep out the Strigoi.

Once we parked and walked inside, it was like I suddenly walked into some Sci-Fi movie. Though we were only in the reception area it was still sort of high tech and creepy. The place was white just like some kind of hospital (that alone creeped me out) and it had modern looking chairs to sit in with a flat screen with a Russian news channel on, as well as fish tanks full of colorful fish that were built into the walls. It was pretty cool.

But this receptionist was getting on my nerves. She was a blonde moroi who was wearing a white uniform and smiled like her face was going to crack at any moment. I got an 'I'm only smiling because the queen is here' feeling. I'm sure she wouldn't be as chipper if I had walked through the door alone.

"What can I do for you and your group, you majesty?" she said, continuing to smile at us.

"We are here for a tour of the facility. Is Professor Drosselmyer in?"

"Oh course. I'll just give him a buzz." She replied grabbing a phone and dialing a few numbers.

A few moments later the double doors opened and in stepped a Moroi. He was an older Moroi that had a face that seemed to be weary from age. He had blazing red hair that shined with the florescent lights while his blue eyes hid in shadow from the way the lighting was.

"Your majesty." He greeted flashing his fangs at us, giving her a slight bow.

"Professor you are looking well." She replied giving him a stiff nod.

"As you and the rest of the council." He said while eyeing all the other older Moroi that stood around the room, their guardians close by. "But what's this?" He said, his eyes landing on Lissa.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is this the last Dragomir?"

"Yes, she's here as an observer."

"An honor to meet you Princess." He said giving her a flashy smile.

"As to you as well Professor." She replied giving a returning smile. Turning on her charm. She was always so good with the other Morois. She could easily talk her way through a crowd.

"And what's this I hear about a tour." He then asked turning to Tatiana again.

"We, the council, are interested about your facility. You have provided us with so much information over the years we were interested in seeing this first hand." She lied so easily. I knew she was here to snoop and eventually see if this guy was hiding any secrets.

"Of course it is an honor to have you visit my facility." He said without hesitating. If this guy was hiding something he was good at not showing it. Though I couldn't help but feel a cunning air surround this man. He may not show any signs of hiding anything but he seemed like the kind of guy to hide something. "I in fact would be more than honored to give the tour myself. Come follow me." He gestured us through the double doors and we entered into this man's world.

To tell the truth it looked like your typical hospital as I already said. White walls with endless hallways of doors leading to who knows what. Doctors alike walked through the halls, some occasionally stopping to bow, holding files and clipboards. Chatting to each other about who knows. And much to my surprise there were even Dhampir walking around. Not just some in uniform as forms of security but some dressed in gym clothes as if they were just working out. They chatted freely to each other as if nothing was wrong. This place doesn't seem so bad.

"As you know." Drosselmyer said as he walked in front. "We go through many different programs to help the race of both Dhampirs and Moroi. With so many Strigoi and so little Dhampirs around we have to do are best help keep them alive and fighting. Especially the women" he said shooting me and my mother a look. We were after all the only female guardians in the group. Sad but true. At least I'm a bad ass female.

"So," He continued. "We have a special training program that every Dhampir goes through to insure they are the best at fighting, running, and basic surveillance." He led us to a room where there were rows and rows of treadmills, each with a Dhampir running on each one. Doctors stood nearby checking their progress every once in a while, writing notes on their clipboards.

"This is for running endurance. There is also another room for fighting through those doors."He pointed to a pair of double doors.

As the professor guy continued to blabber on about Dhampir diet and training Lissa began to walk around the room, observing. Through the bond I could feel her curiosity. Helping people was like her thing. She had a natural instinct to protect and help those she loved and if this program was in fact helping the Dhampir and the Moroi then she would approve. And hell, with her compulsion she could make others approve too.

Suddenly she stopped at one of the Dhampir on the treadmills. He was a Dhampir of about twenty, with pretty strawberry blonde hair and light grey eyes with light blue flakes. He was actually pretty hot to say. Hey I love Dimitri but I had to admit this guy was pretty well of. His muscles were lean from training and his face angular and strong. Mature and handsome. He probably had girls fall all over him.

Turning to one of the doctors that was observing him she asked, "How long has he been running?"

The doctor who was a bit older with brown hair and eyes. "Um, about an hour and a half." My jaw nearly hit the floor. These guys were hard core, they made Dimitri's training seemed like a piece of cake.

"Straight?" Lissa was just as surprised.

"Yes Princess."

"That's inhumane." The guy on the treadmill smirked, as he found it funny that Lissa was worried about his health.

"You must understand Princess." The doctor continued, "This is normal to him. All Dhampirs are fixated at a low amount of time and gradually go longer and faster. It builds endurance." Yeah hard core.

"You know Comrade." I whispered to Dimitri who stood next to me. "I think I appreciate your training more now."

He didn't reply though he did smirk.

"Is there a problem here?" The Drosselmyer asked stepping into our conversation.

"It seems you're tough on the Dhampirs here. This man has been running for an hour and a half." The royal Morois now had also joined and listened to our conversation and they too seemed worried about the time but not as worried as Lissa.

Drosselmyer smiled, it was actually getting on my nerves now. "Fear not Princess he is very well comfortable with his training. In fact Project 008861 is number one in the whole program. He is one of the most skilled Dhampirs here." But Lissa still didn't seem convinced.

"Trisha." Drosselmyer turned to the Moroi. "Stop the machine." Nervous with her boss in the room, she fumbled with the treadmill bringing the Dhampir to a stop.

The Dhampir stopped, leaning against the machine while he took a few heavy breaths and walked down, grabbing a bottle water from the Moroi woman.

"Ask him yourself." Drosselmyer said to Lissa gesturing to the Dhampir. "They only way to truly know that our program is safe and productive for the Dhampirs is asked them yourself."

"I will." Lissa said, walking up to the Dhampir. He looked at Lissa almost cautiously as she approached him, his eyes flashing to the group of Morois that stood behind her. I bet he was nervous.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Adam." He replied, taking a swig from his water. "Or if you want to be all technical, I'm Project 008861. But Adam works too."

"What's with the Project?"

"It's our code number. Kind of like your school number at the academy. It's easy to keep track of us this way."

"Do you like it here?"

"Did you like it at the academy?" It took me a second that he was actually talking to me.

"I guess…"I said, "It was like going to school and living there. Nothing incredibly bad." It was a hellhole to me but that was because I didn't like rules…or schoolwork. Hey I was a typical teen.

"There you go."

"So you're happy?"

Adam's eyes flashed behind Lissa before flashing back to her. "I am very happy." But by the way he said it and by the way he looked at Drosselmyer before he answered I had a feeling he was lying through his teeth.

"That guy was feeding you crap." I said to her as Drosselmyer continued yapping through the halls of the facility. Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I were the back discussing.

"Are you sure Rose, he seemed pretty chill." Lissa said back.

"Well he may be able to run across Russia without breaking a sweat but something seems off in this place."

"Rose, shouldn't you be thinking about homework." Dimitri added in. Damn that man.

"That's right Rose." Lissa said, "This trip can so help your Biology homework."

"That's right."

We turned around and there stood Professor Badica in all his glory. What the hell. Who brought the boring professor on this field trip.

"Professor Badica." Lissa cried happily. Christian and I just exchanged faces of unhappiness. Great we have a teacher here too. Adrian was neutral, probably because he wasn't part of his class or because he was enjoying his glass of whose knows what.

"What are you doing here old man?"

"Rose!"

"What?"

"Well in case you have forgotten Guardian Hathaway, I am the eldest in my family, not only granting me the title of Prince but also a spot on the council. So I had to come. There was no option for me."

"Oh that's right." I grumbled.

"So you think the Dhampir was lying do you Rose?" He asked me.

"Yeah I do. Though his teeth no less."

"Well the only way to find the truth of anything is to open closed doors. And last I heard you enjoy opening doors Rose." I gave him a confused look. "Sometiems in order to find what you want is to force your way through." And then it dawned on me. "Well you guys enjoy the tour." And then he walked off mixing in with the rest of the crowd, as Drosselmyer was explaining the history of the building.

"Did he just tell me to do what I think he was telling me do?" I asked, still surprised.

"Depends what you're thinking Little Dhampir." Adrian said.

"I think he wants me to break the rules." I said. Normally teachers don't want me to breal the rules but this guy is practically cheering me on. Wow. Maybe the old geezer is cooler than I thought.

"Rose." Dimitri said in a very warning, mentor like voice.

"What?"

"You got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The look that says you're up to something."

"who? Me? Comrade." I asked trying to sound innocent as possible. But Dimitri wasn't buying; he was too smart for his own damn good. He just gave me a look that screamed 'don't do anything stupid' and was I going to listen to him?

"Fine I won't anything." Of course. Damn. "I'll be good."

Seeming happy with my answer we continued to walk with the crowd. But no matter how much I tried all I could think about was the way the Dhampir eyes flashed towards the Professor. It was like a boy asking his father permission to talk. And when he got the permission he just simply recited a script that was written for him. Something was off. They were hiding something. What? This place did seem like some Sci-Fi movie so maybe it was like an alien creature they were hiding. Area 51? Robots? Androids? I'm probably being ridiculous.

After awhile, though, we passed a door labeled 'Top Secret'. Oh that so doesn't scream 'open me Rose'.

"What's in there?" An older Moroi woman asked, interrupting Drosselmyer speech about the importance of proper hygiene in the lab.

"Oh that?" He asked, smiling slyly. This man was not giving me a very good vibe. He actually reminded me a lot like…a fox. He had the hair to match. "That's the door leading to our files. They contain information about the Dhampirs. You know, blood types, past history, etc. It's not open to all our staff so there is a security card needed to fully access the area. It's very boring information you don't want to go in there." Can't be as boring as this tour. "Now if you follow me I'll show you a product we're currently working on."

And so he began leading everyone one direction down a hallway, away from the secret door. Did they really believe him? I sure as hell didn't.

"Cover me." I whispered to Lissa before I quickly slipped away from the group, towards the secret doors. I could feel the shock through the bond but she listened to me anyway. Walking with the group like nothing happened. If anyone asked, I was in the bathroom. God I love Lissa.

Making sure no one was looking, I walked through the doors. I was going to see what they were hiding. I was nosy, and I was damn proud.

Well if these doors were to lead to a file room I couldn't tell. And there sure wasn't any top security. I was simply greeted with another white hallway of endless doors. The only deference was that there was no one here. No doctors, no Dhampirs. It was very empty. I walked through the hall and glanced in the few windows that showed the inside of the rooms. They seemed like basic rooms. Some were offices; some were room's filled medical equipment, some with just stuff. After wondering the halls for who knows how long I found a room labeled 'Project 0'. Jackpot.

To my surprise I found the room unlocked and so I just walked right in. It was bedroom. Small and quaint with neat little pictures hanging on the walls. There was a desk, a bed, dresser, everything someone would need to in order to live comfortably here. But who lived here?

"What are you doing here?"

I froze. Crap.


	7. Ch5 New Ideas

**Update time! Yes this story is finally updated. After a good two months. What can I say? I'm so excited about finishing my first story that it kind of took priority but now this one is done and ready to go on. Thank you all for your reviews and you rpatience. I hope you guys enjoy it :D**

RPOV

Crap. I was found out.

I turned around expecting some highly loaded security guard but rather I turned to see the Dhampir from earlier. He stood there with his arms crossed across his chest looking at me with a smug smirk. You know, one of those smirks that said 'ha I caught you'. Arrogant bastard.

"Erm…" Was my genius reply. "I was looking for the bathroom." Smooth Rose.

"Oh really?" He said, sounding very sarcastic. "And going through a door clearly labeled 'Top Secret' instantly makes you think bathroom?"

"Oh is that what that door read?" Dishing out my own sarcasm. " I forgot my reading glasses at home. Can't read a thing without them."

He then frowned switching into a more serious look and tone. "Seriously what are you doing here?"

"Finding the truth. " I told him instantly. "You lied through your teeth earlier and I want to know why. This little utopia Drosselmyer's got going here isn't what it's cracked to be."

He smirked at me again. "So you caught that?"

"I'm no idiot. And neither is the Queen," Apparently, "She knows what's going on and it's only a matter of time before Drosselmyer gets caught."

"Oh? And what is going on here?"

"Well um…" that stopped me, "I'm not quite sure."

He sighed and shook his head. "Drosselmyer isn't a fool. He knows what the queen is up to and it'll take more than you sneaking around to find what he's doing."

"So he is up to something."

"The лиса is always up to something."

"The liss..what now? I don't speak Russian."

"And I don't have time to teach you a Russian lesson. Come on." Harshly he grabbed my upper arm and began dragging me out of the room.

"Wait a minute." But he didn't listen to me he, without much effort began dragging me out of the empty hallway to where it was busier, where there were more people running around. He led me through the halls to where my group was sitting having a quick lunch in the facility cafeteria.

"Rose." Lissa called from one of the tables.

"Princess." I formally greeted her walking to where she was sitting.

"Where have you been?" she asked, slightly frustrated that I took off without giving her much information about where I was going. But she wasn't the only one staring me down, Dimitri and my mother sat with her, both their lips in a tight frown. It was almost creepy how similar their expressions were at that moment.

"Ummm, I was looking for the bathroom and got lost." I lied, trying to ignore Dimitri and my mother's evil glares.

She didn't believe and so did Dimitri and my mother. But I shot them a look, hoping to get across that I would tell them later. I think they understood for my mother suddenly stood and spoke to Adam.

"Thank for escorting my daughter back," She said, her motherly tone getting on nerves. I wasn't a lost five year old, "She can be so careless sometimes, I hope she didn't get into any trouble while gone?"

"No problem at all Guardian Hathaway," He said to her professionally, "This is a big place with lots of different rooms. I would hate for her to walk somewhere she shouldn't." I don't know if they caught it but I did. There was a dangerous tone in his voice. An underlying threat hiding.

"Well I'm sure. Thank you once again…um I don't believe I caught your name."

"Project 008108 or Adam if you like mame." Polite much?

My mother shot him a confused look, "Well than Adam."

My mother thanked him once again and Adam then dismissed himself saying he had work to do before walking off. As I watched him go, I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. Eyes boring into me. I turned to see Drosselmyer staring at me, his lips in a tight frown. I stared back giving him a glare of my own before he turned his attention back to the Queen.

"Rose what were you thinking." My mother shouted at me. Here comes the lecture.

We were back at guest housing. The long day touring the facility left most of the Moroi tired and irritable so apparently this was short break before some major meeting the Morois would have. Dimitri, Lissa, my mother, Christian, Adrian, and I sat in Lissa's room. They wanted to know what I was up to.

"Really, just to go wonder off like. What if a security guard caught you? You could have ruined the Queens plans. No one is supposed to know what she is up to."

"But Drosselmyer knows." I replied. This shut my mother up. Shock clearly evident on her face.

"What do you mean Rose?" It was Dimitri who spoke this time.

"Adam told me. He told me that Drosselmyer wasn't stupid and he knew what we were up to."

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing much. I told him he was liar which I think he admitted and then I stated that Drosselmyer was up to something." It then dawned on. "Dimitri what's a liisssaa." I don't even think I said that right.

Dimitri smiled, probably thinking it was cute I was attempting Russian. "I think you mean лиса."

"Yeah that. What does that mean?"

"It means fox."

"Fox?"

"Rose," My mother sighed sounding exasperated, "What does this have to do with anything. I'm sure Guardian Belikov can teach you Russian later."

I shot her a glare, "Adam called Drosselmyer that."

"He called him a fox?" Christian asked.

"If anyone should be called a fox it's you Little Dhampir," Adrian chimed in, "Because you are foxy."

Dimitri, my mother and I shot him a glare. "Ok, sorry." He said holding his hands up in defeat.

"Why would Adam call him a fox?" Lissa asked, thinking.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"It could just be a nickname." Christian suggested.

"It probably is but it was still weird how he said that 'the liisssaa, or whatever, is always up to something.'"

"He probably referring to old childhood stories," Dimitri said, "Many fables include a fox who usually sly and cunning. Always up to mischief and always tricking people to get what he wanted."

"Just like in Dora." Adrian suddenly said. We all looked at him.

"What?" I can't believe he actually went there.

"So Rose," My mother said, switching the subject, "During your daring escapade did you actually find anything useful?"

I thought for a minute, collecting my thoughts, "Well not really. All that I found was a very empty hallway with a whole bunch of rooms."

"Did you look in any of them?"

"Yeah. They were just filled with junk nothing go- wait a minute," I said, remembering something. "There was door. A door that had 'project 0' on it.'

My mother's eyes widened, "What was inside?"

"It was like a bedroom. A plain old bedroom."

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"I didn't have time to snoop." I said with a sigh. "Adam caught soon after I got there."

"How unfortunate."

"At least we know there is a Project 0." Dimitri said, being optimistic, "We can also infer that Project 0 is in fact a person as well."

"But who and what is it." My mother shot back

Dimitri knitted his eyebrows together, going into a thinking mode. "We need more information."

"And we'll get it." Lissa said, speaking for the first time. "But for now you all are excused. Christian, Adrian, and I have a meeting to attend."

"Do we have to?" Adrian and Christian said together.

Lissa shot them a glare "Yes."

Unhappy and not one bit excited they got to leave and Dimitri, my mother, and I followed but as began to go our separate ways Lissa suddenly said to me,

"Will you go with me?" Instantly I knew what she meant. I gave her nod and began heading to Dimitri and mine room. Without saying a word I went to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Dimitri didn't disturb me he must have known I was going into Lissa's head, so he made himself comfortable in the living room area while I sat and concentrated on Lissa. Deep breathes. Clear my mind. Just let everything go and feel the bond. The thin, invisible line that connected me to Lissa.

After a few minutes I was in.

She was with the council. They all huddled in a type of meeting room that was located in the building. Guardians positioned themselves around the room while the council sat around waiting. The rectangular tables were positioned so that they were made into an awkward circle while all the council sat around them. The Queen, of course, sat near the front in a chair that was more defined and royal looking…I guess. Lissa sat on her right with Christian beside her while Adrian sat on the Queen's left. To my luck, it seemed that they were only beginning.

"This meeting is now into effect," Queen Tatiana said, slamming down a gavel type thing. Way to official to my liking. "By my order and the whim of the council, in order to keep justice and humanity of are kind," I inwardly scoffed at that, "we are here at the Dhampir Research Facility of Defense to insure these ideas of our kind. After our brief tour through the facility I would like to hear everyone's opinions."

So on and on it went. Each Moroi taking their turn, telling how they felt towards the facility. Most of them liked it. Thought that there was nothing wrong going. Were they insane? Something was up, I just knew it, and apparently Lissa felt the same way. She wanted to voice her opinion but she wasn't 'officially' apart of this so she had to remain quiet. Hoping that the Queen would ask her to speak as well. But on the plus side, Lissa wasn't the only one who was suspicious of the Facility. Some of the Moroi had a strange feeling about the place. No hard evidence just uneasiness.

"I understand all your point views," the Queen said once everyone had finished, "But it would seem there is mixed opinion about the Facility so far. Of course we can tell absolutely so soon of coming here whether this facility is of concern but we should keep in mind everyone's opinions. But before we continue I would like to hear from the Dragomir side of thinking." She then turned to Lissa who was shocked for a second before she gained her composure and stood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the counsel," she greeted, turning on her charm, "After hearing and observing the facility today I so far believe that there something amiss. Now I understand everyone's opinion," She nodded respectfully to the older Moroi around her, carefully treading so no one would be offended, "but I personally feel as though Professor Drosselmyer is aware of our intentions, being as careful, as we are, when speaking and carefully planning as we are. The Dhampir I spoke to today seemed to be untruthful with me as well as avoiding what I intentionally wanted to find out," It seemed she was avoiding the information I found. I did break the rules and so to avoid my punishment she avoided my findings but she had some other ideas to find the information she wanted. "I suggest we spend more time here to truly find what Drosselmyer is hiding."

"And what do you suggest we do that Princess?" And older Moroi from the Vodas. He was a scruffily old man who seemed to have reasonable ideals. "If Drosselmyer knows we are up to something than it will be harder to find this information."

"Perhaps we should send out spies?" A woman from the Lazars spoke. "Have them watch Drosselmyer for awhile."

The Prince from the Vodas shook his head in disagreement. "That won't work. The facility is well watched and if could have a double agent within the facility what could they be? A doctor? That would be all too easy for Drosselmyer to control."

"How about a Dhampir?" Lissa suddenly added in.

"What do you mean?" The Tatiana asked turning to Lissa.

"How about we send in Dhampirs in to the training program, claiming to Drosselmyer that we wanted to see firsthand how affective it really was. While training the Dhampirs can, in a way, take a look around."

"Do you think the other Dhampirs in the facility would talk?" Another Moroi asked.

"I don't see why they wouldn't. There has to be some resentment towards Drosselmyer somewhere."

"But who do we send in?" A younger male Moroi from the Szelsky family asked, "The program is mostly for younger Dhampirs. Most guardians here are older and more experienced. Drosselmyer would find no reason for them to join the program. And we don't have time to fly over new guardians"

Lissa smiled politely at the Moroi, a plan forming in her head. Was she really going there?

"You are forgetting about two very eligible Guardians Prince Szelsky."

"Who?"

"Guardian Rose Hathaway and Guardian Dimitri Belikov." And she went there.

APOV

"Adam!" His voice boomed through the Dhampir Hallway. Some of the younger Dhampir shrinking slightly from the sound. But I stayed calm and clear, I was used to his tantrums.

"Proffesor." I greeted. Not once flinching from his blue eyes that bore into me furiously. His red hair blazing, his teeth clentched. The true face of the Fox.

"I need to have a word with you." He then walked off, giving no command for me to follow. He knew I knew better. I was trained and taught better than that.

He led me to a room that would provide daily checkups for the Dhampirs. The machines turned off and the room was of course empty. Quiet. Security cameras were the only eyes that watched us.

"What was the Guardian you found doing?" He asked me, his body tense and alert. Paranoid bastard.

"She was looking for the bathroom." For all I knew she was looking for the bathroom, technically I could only infer she was snooping.

"Did she find anything important?"

"She found Project 0's room." I said, using Eva's real code instead of her fake one.

Drosselmyer stiffened for a second, worry shining through his eyes. "But," I continued, "Project 0 was not in her room when the Guardian was there." Instantly he relaxed with relief but his eyes then shined dangerously.

"Why was Project 0 not in her room at the time? She wasn't scheduled to for testing at the moment. So where was she?" His voice was filled with venom. Dangerous and low. Protective of his pet, his pride, his prefect Dhampir.

"She was in the garden near the left wing of the facility. Away from where you were showing the Queen and her group. I figured Eva would like some fresh ai-" Then he punched me in the face. Though he was a Moroi he was strong and trained. Not very typical in this time but he could do damage if we wanted to. And everyone knew that. It was one of the many reasons why he was feared. But only one of many.

Compared to my training the punch wasn't worse thing to happen but the unexpected blow did allow me to get off my balance. My feet slipping on the smooth ground, making me fall backwards on to a table that held medical instruments. Including a scalpel. The dish of instruments fell over as I fell to the ground, the blade digging into my skin just above my right elbow as I hit the ground. I only flinched with pain.

"What gave you the authority to oversee Project 0." He said venomously, completely ignoring the fact that I was now injured. Not badly. I've had far worse. He's done far worse. But it still hurt like a bitch.

I didn't answer him. I was more focused on my arm. I grabbed the blade and pulled it out of my arm, the crimson blood seeping from my wound down the length of my arm and on to the pale floor below me.

"Answer when I'm talking to you Adam." He barked at me unhappily, "You have no authority over the project. I decide where she goes and what she does. All you do is follow orders. My orders. Do you understand?"

I glared up at him, "Don't talk about her like you own her!" I shouted at him "She's a person not an object!"

But that only made him angrier. He kicked me in the stomach making me, for a moment, a breathless. He kicked me three more times shouting,

"I do what I want boy. Do you understand?" I crumpled completely to the ground my stomach aching and my arm bleeding heavily. A small pool was even beginning to form on the pale surface. The mix of rust and iron filling my sences. My head began to hurt, the pain, the smell getting to me.

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth. Conforming to him like the dog I was.

This made him smirk happily. "Good because-"

"Professor I brought-oh I'm sorry." The door opened and to my horror stood Eva. She stood there shock and horrified at what she saw. Me on the ground, blood, the scalpel. I wanted so badly to cover her eyes so she wouldn't have to see me like this. Call me what you may but I always wanted to protect her. Too bad people always got in my way. Such as the person who was with her.

A man stood beside her, only about two years older than me wearing a doctor's coat and looking down at me with a sickening look in his eyes. He was the one who spoke, he said he was sorry but really he was happy to see me like this. Happy to see my pain. He always has.

"Erick." Drosselmyer said suddenly being in a good mood. "Good you brought Project 0. You are always so quick to respond."

"It's a pleasure Professor," He said, slinging his arm around Eva's shoulder. She was still looking at me, too shocked to notice. "It wasn't hard. She was just sitting in the garden. Are you ready to go over the testing?"

Drosselmyer nodded, looking down me with a glare that clearly said 'remember what we talked about' before he walked out of the room taking Eva with him.

But _he_ stood there a moment longer, taking in the satisfaction of seeing me hurt. His own crimson hair reminding me of my own blood that stained the white floor, while his blue eyes looked down at me. Boring into me happily. He then walked off, the Fox's offspring.


	8. Ch6 Secret Agents

RPOV

This was impossible. A suicide mission. This would never ever work. Not in a thousand years. And yet…it did. Through much persuading and little bit of compulsion, Dimitri and I were admitted into the Dhampir Research Facility of Defense as test modules on their Dhampir training, aka we were double agents to the queen.

I never truly thought about being a spy. I guess it was similar in danger retrospect but trying to gather clues and information was something I did really specialize in. There's no secret agent 101 at St. Vladimir. Trust me, I would have taken it if it was an option.

I guess being a spy would be really cool…that is except for right now. Dimitri and I stood in one of the many rooms of the facility standing there in practically in nothing but the essentials. I had loose white shorts on and tank top while Dimitri just stood in white shorts. Which wasn't a problem for me except for the two doctors that walked around us like a frickin pack of vultures.

They circled us and wrote down notes in their clipboards, occasionally asking us a question. I swear, I felt like a race horse being they want to look at my teeth I swear I was going to hit someone.

"Can you please open your mouth," the male doctor asked, walking up to me. That's it, I'm breaking his arm. I clenched my mouth shut tighter, getting really annoyed with this whole ordeal. Apparently it was to make sure we were in top shape before starting our training, to insure there was no advantage to either side. They even made us do a steroid test. Pricks.

Noticing I hadn't opened my mouth the doctor looked up from his notes, "Please Guardian Hathaway, would you open your mouth."

I was about to tell him to fuck off when I saw Dimitri giving me a glare from the corner of my eye. Take a deep breath Rose, remember the mission. Reluctantly I opened my mouth for the guy. Seeming please he grabbed my chin and began to turn my head this way and that trying to get a good view of my mouth. This was so awkward.

"Her canines are good," he murmured, "teeth strong and in excellent shape." He let go of my chin and wrote more notes down. I thought my torture was over that is until he start feeling up my calf. What the hell? He was kneeling on the floor, his hands roamed up and down my calf. Just because I let him see my mouth did not give him permission to feel me up.

"Her calves are good too. Great muscle density. Excellent for running." And kicking. Seeming completely oblivious to my murderous glares he finished his analysis and walked over to Dimitri where the female doctor was doing similar tests to him. Including the groping part. Pervy doctors.

Once they were done looking at us they led us to another room. It was white, which was really no surprise for us there, and a red line on the ground where a table sat. On the table was a simple black handgun. It really surprised me to see to a gun lying there. We had been trained to use guns but it was rare for us to actually use them. Strigoi were not really affected by guns, sure it was annoying to shoot them in the head but it didn't kill them in the end. I wonder what they wanted us to do here?

"Guardian Hathaway would you please stand here." The Male doctor asked me, pointing to the spot next to the table, just behind the red line.

Confused I walked to the spot he pointed to. I than realized this place looked an awful like a shooting rink. The room stretched out in front of me a good twenty feet before the room ended with a white wall. I half expected to see some targets or something but there wasn't. Just a door off on the left side wall.

I looked at the doctor confused but he didn't seem bothered one bit. In fact, he seemed bored and uncaring. Like this was hardly worth his time. Stupid doctors. I was about to ask what was going on until I felt my stomach drop. Nauseas, I realized Strigoi were nearby. My theory was then supported when I heard growls and snarls coming from the door at the end of the room. Two Dhampirs busted through the room restraining a very annoyed male Strigoi in their arms. It snarled and snapped its fangs at the Dhampir but they didn't seem one bit phased, they just dragged the Strigoi to the center of the wall and restrained the monster with tightly bound chains.

"I'll rip out your throats you filthy Dhampirs." It screeched, fighting against its restraints.

I stared in awe as the monster thrashed and snapped. Cursing all of us to the deepest realm of hell and what not. Its red eyes blazing with rage and terror.

"If you will Guardian Hathaway." The doctor said to me pointing to the gun on the table. Was he serious? Did he need a lesson in 'How to Kill a Strigoi 101'? This gun won't kill a Strigoi. Maybe it'll make it mad but that's far from death.

"Guardian Hathaway, the gun if you would." I gave the doctor one more 'are you crazy' looks before I picked up the gun and pointed it at the Strigoi. The Strigoi, finally noticing me, grinned evilly and began to laugh.

"You think you can kill me with that? What a stupid Dhampir." He continued to laugh. Yeah that's exactly my thoughts too, but these guys are pulling the strings not me.

"Aim for the heart." The doctor said, looking at me like I didn't know anything. Maybe I should shoot him, it'll have more impact.

But I pointed it at the Strigoi, who was still laughing at me. I locked on the heart and hesitantly I pulled on the trigger. A loud bang filled the room and then the scream of the Strigoi. It echoed through the room louder than the bullet and then it stopped. The Strigoi lay slumped over dead, its eyes wide and glazed over, as if not believing what just happened. That made two of us.

Before I could even fully register what happened, the doctor turned to one of the Dhampirs that brought the Strigoi in.

"You, retrieve the bullet."

With a nod the Dhampir walked toward the body like this was no problem what's so ever. The doctor motioned for me to move and to stand where Dimitri was and for Dimitri to come forward. I guess it was his turn to show he could shoot a still target.

I leaned against the far wall trying to recover from my shock. Sure I've killed Strigoi before. No problem with that, except I've never killed one with a gun. How is that even possible.

"So you're shaken up now?" a voice asked beside me. I looked up and saw Adam leaning up against the wall next to me, watching as the Dhampir returned with the bullet while two other Dhampirs dragged the body out of the room.

"How is that even possible?" I asked him, "Strigoi can't die from a bullet."

He didn't say anything he simply made a gesture to the Dhampir with the bullet. "Hey Drake let me see that." The Dhampir looked at Adam and threw the bullet which Adam caught without a problem.

"Look at it yourself." He simply said handing the bullet to me.

I took the bullet and examined it closely. It still had a light sheen of blood on it but the material underneath shined a bit differently than a regular bullet.

I gasped, "Silver."

He smirked, "Yep. Take that and few magical Moroi and presto, you got yourself a mini stake."

"That's amazing. Did Drosselmyer think of this?" Adam nodded.

"He's really a genius at heart but a mad one at times."

"What do you mean?" Adam shook his head. "The only problem with this is that the bullets are in short supply. It takes a lot out of Moroi to make stakes but it's even harder with the bullets. There are cases full of these guys but they go quick. Drosselmyer figures these should only be used for close combat."

"So that's why they made that Dhampir retrieve the bullet because there are so few of them?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't even work sometimes. Occasionally the bullet shatters in the body and, well, that's the end of the bullet."

"Amazing." I said again, looking down at the small object in my hand. "Just think how much easier it would be to fight the Strigoi." Hell even if you shot them in the head, it would create a massive headache for them.

I handed the bullet back to Adam who gave it back to the other Dhampir. There was now another Strigoi in the room, tied in the same place as the other. Ready for Dimitri to shoot.

"So where do all these Strigoi come from?" I asked, watching as they loaded another bullet into Dimitri's gun.

"Now that is a secret." He said, giving me a playful wink.

I sighed. "You know, you're becoming a pain in my ass."

He shrugged. "Sounds like a personal problem."

I was about to retort when I noticed something. Just above Adam's right elbow was tightly wound bandage. I don't think that was there the other day.

"How did you get hurt?" I asked, curious. Was their training sessions that intense?

Adam's eye darkened slightly, almost to a dark grey. I know he heard me but he didn't reply. I was about to ask him again but suddenly a loud _bang_ erupted through the room. The second Strigoi lay dead before us. Even though I knew how it happened I was still in shock by the fact we could kill Strigoi with a gun.

"Seems like my queue to leave." Adam than said pushing himself off the wall and began to walk out.

"Hey wait-" But it was too late he was gone. Damn.

Dimitri walked back over to me while the doctors gathered together and began to mumble this and that.

"Who was that?" He asked me curiously

"Adam. He was the Dhampir Lissa questioned and he was the one who said Drosselmyer was up to something."

"Adam." Dimitri repeated, I could tell Dimitri had a few questions of his own for him. "What did he want?"

"I don't know, but get this the bullets are made out of silver. There like little stakes."

"Yeah I know. I noticed the bullet when they were reloading it. That's a brilliant idea."

"Yeah." I agree.

"Guardian Hathaway and Belikov." One doctor said walking up to us, "Your testing is over for now we'll have one of the nurses show you to your rooms. Tomorrow you'll begin the basic training." Sounds fun, I inwardly groaned.

It's funny how only a few months ago I was training and waking up early to go to things like school and stuff. Now, after graduating and guarding Lissa for a few months I'd figure I'd never have to do those kind of things again. Well apparently I was wrong. I'm back to square one. Dimitri and I were shown to our living arraignments which was basically a small dorm room with two twin beds, a few dressers and a mirror hanging on the far end wall. The doctor who showed us to our room said that since we were partners that we wouldn't have a problem sharing a room together, personally I got the feeling they were trying to separate us from the other Dhampirs. She also said that the community bathrooms and showers were just down the hall (or course separated by gender), goodness this was just like living in the dorms. Terrible.

Once she left Dimitri and I unpacked our things and began planning our moves on how to thoroughly do this job.

"I can't believe Lissa did this to us." I moaned unhappily sitting on my twin bed, "I'm not a secret agent."

Dimitri chuckled amused, "We may not be but this is a good plan. The only way for us fully infiltrate this place is to become subjects ourselves."

"I know. But could they at least got us a bigger bed." Dimitri sat on his twin bed from across the room. To regular people this would be a nice living space for two strangers to be in but for Dimitri and I, we had already been living together. And I enjoyed have Dimitri sleep next to me. I was half tampted to push the two twin beds together.

Again he chuckled at my complaining. "Rose, we should probably focus on the task at hand. We'll worry about sleeping arrangements later."

"Hey this is a big deal. A week of no action and you'll be begging to me fix this situation."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "You forget I have better self control than you."

I smirked, "I don't think so Comrade I remember-"

"Were getting off track."

I smirked again. "Alright than Comrade what are we going to do?"

"I think it would be best to first get a feel of this place, be-friend a Dhampir or two. Try make some ties that could eventually get us some answers."

"Rodger Captain." I replied giving him a fake salute. He gave an exasperated sigh and got up to gather his things for a shower.

Now, I wasn't going to lie, this place was hard core. Dimitri and I woke up at some odd hour that normal people wouldn't get up to, and headed ot breakfast. Again I felt like I was at Academy again. Dimitri and I sat at our own table trying our best to not care at the constant stares and whispers that were all around us. How come I was always the center of attention?

After a short breakfast was training which was what we did all day. Everything was done in rotations, kind of like classes. There were different groups that rotated to different stations throughout the building. Everyone was assigned a different doctor that analyzed their progress. Dimitri and I had the same one since we were quite the normal Dhampir here. He was an elderly Moroi who I could hardly believe was still alive. Could he even see us under his thick glasses that showed off his beady eyes?

Apparently our first station was running, oh joy. But instead of a track it was a treadmill just like the one we had seen Adam running when we first got here. Endurance, it was the same thing Dimitri taught me but apparently on larger scale. We had to run faster and longer while the old coot just stood there and observed how we were doing. We watched everything, our breathing, how steady we ran, how fast we ran. It was kind of nerve racking and I could Dimitri had the same idea.

After a ten minute water break and stretch routine we went on to the rest of our. Again it was all about rotations, with the Moroi doctors watching our every move. They watched us lift weights, stretch, sparring, and even when we ate lunch. It was really getting on my nerves.

But another annoying factor was that it was plainly obvious they were keeping us away from the other Dhampirs. Of course lifting weights and running is no time for such bonding but during lunch it was obvious they made sure we sat by ourselves again, and then making Dimitri and I sparring partners. That was another frustrating point.

"How long are we here for?' I groaned taking a seat at the table for Dinner, the tray of random foods spilled out before me.

"Whenever the Queen decides that what we find is enough." He replied taking a seat across from me, his own try of food in hand.

I groaned again, "But that'll take forever at the rate were going."

"It's only been a day Rose."

"But we'll never get anything out of these people if we don't start making these 'connections'." I said taking a bite out my pizza. Though I had to hand it to them they did have good food.

"We will. We just have to be patient."

"My favorite thing to do."

After dinner was free time for the Dhampirs. Many of them sat around talking with one another, acting as this was just another day at school. Or course to some this was the only life they really had. Dimitri and I tried to go up and talk some of the other Dhampirs but they kept quite or made an excuse about something that had to be done right at that second. After a half an hour of trying we gave up and began heading back to our room.

We walked the nearly empty corridor, tired from a long day of working out. Everything was the same. The workout routine and all, it was just way more intense. To me this was tiring but how was to to the other Dhampirs, the ones who had been here since they were practically born? Was this no problem? Were they stronger than us? So many questions reeled in my head as we walked down the corridor.

"So you must be the new Dhampirs." A voice suddenly said behind us. Dimitri and I stopped turning toward the voice. It was man in his early twenties looking at us expectantly. His fiery red hair was combed back in a jazzy style while his blue eyes looked us up and down expectantly. He wasn't bad looking but actually looked very familiar.

"It is so good to finally meet you." He said, giving us a toothy smile, or rather me. It was pretty obvious he was paying more attention to me, gazing at me, liking what he saw. Oh dear lord.

"I've heard so much about you Guardian Hathaway." He continued, blatantly ignoring Dimitri.

"Oh really," I said, an idea suddenly popping into my head, "I hope it's all good."

"Of course Guardian Hathaway."

"Rose." I corrected with a flirty smile. His eyes sparkled than, happy with my flirty attitude. Dimitri on the other hand was looking at me in 'what the fuck ' kind of way. Sorry Comrade, I'll make it up to you later.

"Rose. I do hope I get to see you in _action_ sometime soon. It would be such a great pleasure." I wasn't particularly fond on how he said 'action' but I continued to smile at him.

"Oh it would be a pleasure to have you Doctor…"

"Doctor Erick if you please. It's too confusing with my father working here and all." Father? Than it all snapped into place.

"Drosselmyer wouldn't happen to be your father would it?" I asked, in the corner my eye I could tell Dimitri was having the same epiphany.

"The one and only genius." He replied proudly. "Of course a bit of that genius was rubbed off on me." Wow, this guy so does not have an ego. "But enough of my father. I simply wanted to introduce myself to you two. I expect to see you very soon. And possibly, Rose, I could show you around sometime. Give you a personal tour of the place. It would give me the greatest _pleasure_." Dimitri stiffened beside me, his self control slowly slipping bit by bit. I totally wanted to tell the guy to fuck off but for duties sake I had to do what I had to.

"Oh I would love too." I replied, keeping the flirty smile on my face making sure my voice was light and aloof.

"Well than see you around." He called, walking away from us. A grin plastered on his pale face.

"What was that?" Dimitri hissed, once Erick was out of sight.

"I'll tell you when we get to the room." I muttered back, beginning to walk toward our room.

I had some explaining to do.

EPOV

"Amazing, she didn't even flinch."

"Is this possible." They were all around me again. Looking down at me. Staring at me in awe. It was strange, I felt strange. Like I wasn't myself. I knew that something within was different, something that that scared me to no end.

Blood trickled down my arm, a thick stream that seemed to contrast greatly with my pale skin. This wasn't right? My common sense screamed at me, telling me I should be in pain but yet my mind and nerves were telling me otherwise. I felt no pain. And that scared me but only a little bit. Odd. It seems as more days pass the less I feel.

"Do realize what this means." Someone said. I didn't have the curiosity to see who it was.

"Were one step closer to the final product."

"Our hard work will finally be rewarded." But at what cost?

"I think that's enough for tonight." A voice that I instantly noticed. Drosselmyer. He looked at me expectantly, as if he was proud of me. What had I done? Behind him Erick lingered smirking at me, a disgusting gleam in his eye. And then behind him stood Adam. He looked horrified. Apparently he was the only one.

"But father," Erick spoke up, "I think we should do one final test."

Drosselmyer turned to his son, "What test?"

"Well, she feels nothing if we cut through the skin but what about something that does more damage."

"Like a deeper cut?"

He shook his head. "No I mean something that pieces through the muscle in such a way it could be fatal if aimed accordingly. Of course we aren't aiming for fatal damage."

"You mean shoot her?"

"Are you insane?" Adam was the one to speak this time. "You'll hurt her or even worse accidently kill her."

"Excuse me are you a doctor?" Erick said, turning to Adam.

"No but I have common sense. Apparently that wasn't something that taught you at your fancy med school."

"Why you-"

"Shut up both of you." Drosselmyer yelled, instantly making the room grow quite. The wrath of the fox was on the line. One false move and you fall over the edge.

Both men watched Drosselmyer as he walked over Adam to grabbing the gun that lay in the holster at his waist.

"Erick I see your point. Dhampirs go through all types of pain. It's best we try to be as thorough as possible. Adam," He glared at him, "you need to watch your tongue. As punishment of your stupidity you shoot."

Adam gasped, looking up at Drosselmyer with wide grey eyes. "surely you don't mean-"

"I meant what I said. Now shoot. Aim for her arm where an artery isn't located. The forearm should be good."

Adam looked down at the gun and then at me. My heart ached for a second the first real emotion I felt today. It ached for Adam as he took the gun from Drosselmyer and slowly walked towards me. He didn't deserve this life and neither did I. But what did that matter here we were. Chained to this life that the Moroi had chosen for us. But I gave him a small smile as he drew closer.

Adam lifted the gun and pointed it at my forearm, trying to be as steady as possible. One jerky movement and he could kill me.

"I'm sorry Eva."

And the trigger was pulled.

But I felt nothing but my aching heart.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." He murmured as he wrapped the bandages around my arm. We sat in my room, med kit out as he continued to gently take care of me.

"It's not your fault."

He shook his head as he put the finishing touches on my arm. "But I promised to protect you and look what's happened. Do you feel anything?" He asked his grey eyes boring into mine.

"My heart hurts." I muttered. His eyes soften slightly. "It hurts every time Drosselmyer yells at you. It hurts every time I see you hurt."

"Eva," He sighed, "Don't worry about me, I'll survive but you…" He couldn't continue. After a few moments of silence he finally whispered, "They have gone too far."

"Don't be sad Adam," I said stroking his cheek. Somehow wanting to comfort him. "Things will get better."

He laughed a humorless laugh. "Better? I guess they can't get worse they have already screwed up your brain and shot you. What else could be worse?"

"You're in pain."I said.

"Well when you have to shoot he woman you care about and have your own father hate you. I guess you would be in pain too."

"The fox cannot truly love, only hate."

Adam grew silent. Silent in agreement.


	9. Ch7 Play With Fire

**Goodness I'm so behind on my stories you would think I just dropped off the face of the planet right? But I'm still around. **

**Like I said college is rough not to mention I'm trying to stay in shape which is hard with greasy college food and long projects which keep you cooped up in your dorm room for hours on end. So my brain has been on overload lately but I'm trying to UD more, or at least try. So please be patient.**

**~Thomagata**

RPOV

He was angry with me, I could tell. I could feel his frustration and jealousy from all the way across the room. He hadn't spoken to me since we arrived back at our room, but rather marched over to his dresser got dressed for bed and then began reading from one of his western novels that he brought with him. I had a reason for what I did, honestly I did. I know better than to flirt with strange men, no matter how possibly cute they were but Dimitri was jealous just like any man would be. So here I sat on my bed looking at him as he read his book though I had a distinct feeling he wasn't really paying any attention to what he was reading, but that was just a hunch.

"Dimitri." I sighed, trying to relieve the tension between us. "I wasn't flirting with him because I was interested. Honestly you think I would stoop so low?"

He didn't reply he just turned another page to his book, rather harshly I might add.

I groaned and marched over to my dresser and began fishing for something to wear to bed. How could I tell him my reason if he won't even look at me? The jealous bastard. I continued to grumble as I quickly dressed for bed, watching Dimitri in the corner of my eye. But he barely noticed me, or at least acted like he wasn't noticing me.

With a sigh I walked back to my bed and sat there to continue what I had been doing before, staring at Dimitri. I was hoping my staring would annoy him enough to sat something to me but he was good at ignoring me, maybe it was all those years with three sisters that helped him. I must say that was probably enough experience to at least understand some of the female brain or least enough experience to fend against it. Which was great I guess, especially when I was PMSing but not so great at a time like this.

So I sat there doing my one sided staring contest as Dimitri read his book. And I just stared, and stared, and stared, and…

"Rose your annoying me." He grumbled not once taking his eyes off his book. Victory was near.

"And you're not listening to me Comrade. After all those years living with three sisters I thought you would know better than to ignore a girl. A bit on the slow side, eh Comrade?"

His eyes glanced at me his face very serious but his eyes were smiling, amused by my little joke.

"I guess I'm a bit rusty when it comes to the annoying habits of women." He muttered back, looking back at his book. I rolled my eyes. Annoying? Whatever.

"So are you going to listen to me now or are you going to keep acting like a jealous boyfriend?"

He didn't reply.

Fine, I thought, if he wants it the hard way I'm more than willing to comply.

I got off from the bed and quickly snatched the book out of Dimitri's hands. Before he had time to register what happened I had his book in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. Yes, his book is my hostage.

"Rose." He said surprised by my sudden movement.

"Comrade." I replied smartly.

"Rose, give me my book back."

"And listen to me or else John Wayne goes snip snip." I threatened.

"Rose, John Wayne is an actor not a book character." He said acting as though I should know that, as if.

"Either way Comrade I'm prepared to cut up every single one of your westerns if you don't listen to me."

"This is ridiculous. If anyone saw this situation they would think this was ridiculous too."

"Ridiculous or not you're going to listen to me and stop acting like a stupid, jealous bastard or else you western collection is going to be one book short." Dimitri continued to frown at me, silently weighing his options. Wasn't really that hard to listen to me?

"Fine Rose, you have my undivided attention." He sighed, slumping onto his bed.

"Good." I said giving him a cheeky smile, "Now here's a plan which I think is absolutely brilliant." Dimitri rolled his eyes, "Since we're having a hard time with bonding with our fellow Dhampirs I've decided that I should at least make some _special _connections with our dear Doctor Erick. You know, cozy up to him. He even said he'll give me a personal tour so a few flirty comments here, a few innocent touches there and _bam_! I'm in a top secret area of the facility and if he's stupider than I plan than he'll even lead me straight to Project Zero. It's fool proof." I finished acting as though I received an award though my plan certainly deserved one.

"Is that all?"

I instantly stopped my internal gloating. "What?"

"Is that all, really Rose if that was all you had to say you didn't need to hold my book hostage."

"But you were…" I sputtered, "and then you were… and then…"

"I wasn't mad," He said giving me a grin, furthering my confusion. "It was simply pay back."

Then it dawned on me, "You pretended to be mad at to get back at me for flirting?"

"A bit on the slow side, eh Rose?" He said mockingly, taking his book from my hand leaving me standing there with my mouth open in amazement. Did Dimitri Belikov out "jerk" me. He was a bigger jerk than me, oh God what happened did they do experiments on his head while I wasn't looking?

Dimitri chuckled from his bed continuing to read his book completely amused by my expression and then I realized something else. He was being a jerk or better yet…

"Dimitri Belikov you asshole!"I shouted flinging a pillow at him, "Don't think you're getting any now."

And I was true to my word. I barely touched Dimitri let alone sleep with him. I was seriously worried he was mad at me and what happens? He turns around and says he was just messing with me. What the hell? Though I have no room to talk, I've done a few things to mess with him but still, he had no right. Not that it mattered. I really had no time to worry about Dimitri, our schedule was like clockwork, we wake up, breakfast, exercise group 1, group 2, lunch, group 3, group 4, and then dinner. And in the midst of all that we were suppose to be collecting data or information or at least something but we were doing that as often as I was sleeping with Dimitri. Wow I'm thinking about sleeping with Dimitri a lot, oh God, I think I'm sexually frustrated too. Great another thing to add to my "Rose's personal problems" list.

On a side note I did see Adam on occasion, but they were really only glimpses, I hardly ever saw him with an actually group. I heard he had recently been boosted to private training because of his high rank but, I don't know it was just kind of weird seeing him there watching Dimitri and I as if he was thinking something through. It was then one day I decided to find him and speak to him again, he seemed to enjoy dropping hints to me maybe he'll fancy a full on chat.

"Hey Dimitri," We were walking back to our room after dinner, tired and worn out all I wanted to do was to dive straight into my comfy bed, though a little voice in the back of my mind was telling me to seduce Dimitri, but I had other things to do.

"You go on ahead I'm going to try to find Adam's room."

He gave me a confused look, scrunch his eyebrows together . "Why?"

"Oh nothing to big I just wanted to have a little talk with him. That's all." I said, waving it off as a last minute thought rather than something I was determined to do all day.

But I didn't fool Dimitri. "You want to see him hoping to find some information right?"

"Well were running out of time. The Queen is sending a guardian in a few days to collect our reports and if we don't have anything they'll be sure to pull us from the program." I sighed.

"I don't have a problem with that. I really don't see a problem with this place so far, whatever this Project Zero is, surely it can't be too bad."

"I don't believe that, Adam has dropped hints to me before surely he'll say something else if I find him."

"Whatever Rose." He said with a sigh obviously tired. "Just be careful."

"Sure thing Comrade." I said giving him a sweet smile. "Tata." And so I walked the opposite direction to find this mysterious Adam. Surely it can't be too hard to find him, right?

As usual I was wrong.

Trying to find Adam was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, impossible. There were different sections of Dhampir housing. Ranging from younger Dhampirs to older, and then those were divided by skill, and then those were divided by genetics or something scientific. And then even if I was miraculously able to find his room there was no guarantee that he would even be there. Fabulous. I asked a few people if they knew where Adam was but they simply excused themselves or just ignored me completely. Even better.

So here I was wondering the halls of this place completely lost. There were no doctors around, no Dhampirs, not even a freaking bug was crawling around. It was complete silence and it was uncomfortably eerie. Why did I decide to this? I could be in my room with Dimitri, getting ready for a wonderful nights rest…or battling sexual frustration which was still a better option than wondering these stupid halls. Maybe Dimitri was right maybe there is nothing wrong with this place, except for the lack of manners, and maybe Adam was pulling my leg. Maybe there are no secrets and whatever this Project 0 is it surely can't be too bad right?

"Rose?" Suddenly I felt a hand in my shoulder instantly snapping into defense mode. Quick as lighting I grabbed the hand from behind and swung the person around pinning them onto the floor without a moment's hesitation.

The red headed figure groaned below me as he turned his face towards me, his blue eyes looking at me mischievously.

"You know I'm not really into dominating women."

"Eric?"

"The one and only." He replied mockingly. Suddenly realizing I was pinning a Moroi I sprung up from my position helping Eric to his feet.

"Sorry," I apologized, "You caught me off guard."

"It's all right this just shows how well trained you are. You got me good." He said sheepishly. "So what are you doing out here late at night anyway?"

"I was looking for someone but I kind of got lost." I admitted.

"Well there goes the respect I had for you." He laughed.

"Hey you can't blame me, it's not like you guys gave us a map or even an orientation."

"Well then," He began that wicked glint reappearing in his blue eyes, "I'll make it up to you. How about that special tour I promised you."

Uh oh. I knew these types of guys the ones that show you a few good things and then next thing you know their showing you to their bedroom. And no matter how sexually frustrated I was I was not down with getting in another guys pants or even my pants. But this could beneficial if played right. Time to play with fire.

I flashed him a man eating smile as I placed a hand on my hip giving an "I'm sexy" vibe while saying so coyly, "Gee that would be great. I'm sure a doctor of your stature would know everything about his place."

He fell for it way to easy. "Well of course," He said offering me his elbow, I guess trying to be smooth, "Right this way Madame."

Well I couldn't exactly say that Eric was an idiot. He actually did know about the facility. It was mostly background giving me the basics about the place. When it was found, his father's ideals about Dhampirs protecting Moroi better, etc. and etc. He showed me a few rooms nothing all that great. A few high tech computer rooms, a few labs, even a room for surgery but like I said nothing that great. I needed something good, juicy. A filing room, test tube babies, something. Hey if I was going to be in a sci-fi knock off it might as well be good, right?

So after about the fifth room I began to act as though I was bored giving a yawn every so often, a sigh. Looking disinterested as possible. I knew Eric caught on right away, and I knew that my boredom worried him. Me getting bored equals no action for him and I know that was his goal. I'm not stupid.

"Is something wrong Rose?" He asked as we continued walking down the hall to our next destination.

"Well," I began acting as innocently as possible. "This has been fun and all but when you said you'll give me a private tour I thought it would have all kinds of cool behind the scenes stuff. This is kind of not cool."

He smirked at me, his eyes darkening slightly. "Oh don't worry Rose I'm saving the best for last."

He suddenly steered me down another hallway past a few doors up to an elevator I've never seen before.

"Rose did you know there was a basement to this place?"

"A basement?"

He nodded, "Yes another section of the building completely underground. There are two elevators that go down there and only certain people have access to it. Which I do." He slipped out a key card from his pocket showing it to me before sliding it through the card reader. The green light came on and the doors opened for us. Now I'm interested.

"Wow." I said, trying to sound as fascinated as possible which wasn't hard since I was really interested.

We stepped inside and the doors closed behind us. I felt the familiar pressure on me as me slowly began to go down, deep underground.

"Why is there a basement and why are only certain people allowed here?"

"It's where we hold top secret experiment along with a few other things."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly the elevator and with a ding the elevator opened. It was just like the rest of the facility. Bland white halls as far as the eye could see, bland picture on the walls, florescent lights. And it sure was quiet. Compared to down here, upstairs was a rock concert. It was just dead quiet except for Eric and I walking down the hall.

"Do you ever wonder where we get our Strigoi from?" Eric suddenly asked me.

"Um yeah I guess. It would be hard with the wards up."

"Well we transport them underground. We have a tunnel that connects to the facility so that we can transport the Strigoi without having to endanger the entire facility."

"Where do you keep them?"

"Here." He suddenly stopped at a door and I didn't notice till now that my stomach was doing flip flops all over the place how many Strigoi were there? Eric pulled out his key card again sliding it through the reader.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked, if Strigoi were in there it sure wasn't a good idea to open the door.

"Don't worry, step inside." And so I did.

It was dark, really dark. Even with me acute senses I could only tell from the lighting from the hallway outside the door that I was standing on somewhat of a balcony overlooking, what I guess was a pit. I couldn't see the Strigoi but I could feel them. Lurking in the dark pit, an occasional snarl or growl alerting me that my stomach was telling me the truth.

"Would you like to actually see them?" Eric asked behind me, his hand over a light switch. In the distance I heard a Strigoi snarl followed by a chorus of growls and snapping teeth. Though I still couldn't see I could hear the sound of flesh suddenly being ripped apart while howls and growls erupted through the whole room. There was fight going on down there and I wasn't so keen on seeing it.

"That's alright." I said stepping back from the balconies rail, "I don't want to interrupt their beauty sleep." Though Strigoi don't sleep but it was witty and it made Eric give a light laugh before following me out of the room.

"So what kinds of experiments do you guys do down here?" I asked trying to pry more information out of him.

"Well there is the coliseum."

"What?"

"That's we call it. It's a big room where we experiment with Dhampir's overall speed, endurance and fighting technique. Think of the roman coliseum a big ring with the walls of the room sealing you in with two towers on either side of the room where we, the doctors, analyze the Dhampir."

"Do you make the Dhampir fight lions too?"

"Naw just Strigoi. It's like a lighting round. Rounds and rounds of fights with Strigoi. We analyze how long they can fight and try to increase that potential."

"Wow, what's the high score here?"

"Hard to say, though the most Strigoi at one time was about ten strigois."

"Wow, ten? I bet that was Adam." Eric's face suddenly went serious at the mention of Adam's name.

"What?" I asked confused at Eric's sudden mood swing.

"He's the best right. The number one Dhampir. He had to have set the record."

"You would think that wouldn't you."

"What?"

But Eric would not explain he simply lead me to another room, sliding his card through the reader gesturing me inside. I expecting for us to enter the coliseum for that was what we were talking about earlier but I was surprised to find us in an ordinary room with a bed. Uh oh.

"Now I'm afraid were at the end of our tour ladies and gentlemen or should I say lady." He said locking the door behind him giving me a wolfish look. Crap.

We walked towards me looking at me lustfully as I slowly back up.

"Well would you look at the time. It's getting late I should probably get back to my room now."

"I don't think so Rose. You can't tease a man like me and get away with it." He suddenly pushed me making lose my balance and fall onto the bed behind me. Before I could react he was suddenly on top of me, how did he suddenly get so fast.

I struggled against him as he tried to pin me down but it was no use, out of nowhere this guy was suddenly super strong.

"I don't know if you haven't already noticed Rose but I've had a bit of training myself. I'm not some weak Moroi so might as well enjoy the show."

"Like hell I well." I said, spitting in his face but that just earned me a slap in the face. Bastard.

I struggled against him as his hands began to wonder, I swear I'm going to chop those off along with his- my thoughts were cut short when suddenly my hands were bound above my head, further hindering my chances at escape.

"What are you going to do? Rape me?" I asked trying my best to sound confident even though I was scared shitless inside.

Eric paused for a moment, thinking for a moment before replying, "I could do that." Oh shit.

His hand roughly palmed my breast as I continued to struggle against him. His legs were between mine making it impossible for me to knee him. My shirt was riding up as he roughly kissed my neck, the feel of his saliva making me sick inside.

"I told you Rose I don't like dominate women." He said, unbuttoning my jeans.

"You jerk get the hell off m-" He silenced me by pushing his tongue into my mouth, it was the most disgusting thing.

"I also like my women silent."

I was on the brink of tears. How could my plan have backfired? I knew this was his ultimate goal but I thought I could handle the bastard. Oh God Dimitri doesn't even know where I am. My veins suddenly froze as something else dawned on me, nobody knows where I am. I'm doomed.

"Stop." I cried as he continued to lift my shirt leaving my bra on show for him.

"You know you want me babe." He licked his lips, looking more like a fox.

"Like hell I do." I pulled at my binds again, feeling the material rub against my skin uncomfortably, making it feel chapped and raw. But my wrists were the least of my problems; I could feel Eric's hand at my back reaching for my claps.

"I can't wait for you to-" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence as a dark shadow hit him in the head causing Eric to fall off the bed on to the floor completely unconscious.

I looked up at my savior as he began to untie my binds. It was dark in the room but I could still see that recognizable strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes.

The unlikable hero, Adam.


	10. Ch8 Predator in the Coliseum

Hello~ 3

How are my lovely reader's doing? I hope wonderful. I know enough of that, anyway here is chapter 8. I know with my snail like pace it'll be forever till this story is over but hey I've been busy.

BTW this is important, **WARNING: There is bit of blood and gore near the end of the chapter.**

I'm really sorry about that but I've had this scene in my head since the day I came up with this plot so I had to put it in. If anything it adds to the story (at least I think it does) so please forgive me my squeamish readers. But nonetheless I hope you enjoy the chapter.

~Thomagata

RPOV

I suddenly had the urge to thank every higher being known to man. Here I was about to go through the most traumatic experience possible, in a basement, with no one in sight, and here comes Adam (the guy I was looking for in the first place) out of nowhere and rescues me. Because fighting Strigoi is one thing, you lose you die simple. But getting raped is like a whole other field, plus I have only been with one man and I liked to keep it that way, thank you.

"Thank god," I breathed as Adam released me from my binds. My wrists hurt like hell and had dark reddish purple marks brewing but that was the least of my problems right now.

"How did you find me?" I asked Adam looking up at him.

"Shut up." He snapped back, taking the binds and using them on Eric, tying his hands behind his back. "You stupid, stupid girl." He said to me, "What the hell were you thinking going with this guy? Are you insane?"

"You have no idea."

"This isn't a time to be funny." He continued to snap, finishing up Eric, "You came down here with probably the worst's of your enemies, you nearly got raped and now you're being sarcastic with me."

"Hey I was doing what I had to. I needed information and this guy seemed stupid enough to give me what I wanted. I'm actually pretty shaken up but now not the time for me to go into shock." Shaken up was actually an understatement I was cold and numb, about ready to burst into tears but I wasn't completely out of the woods yet. I had to get out of here.

Adam sighed and mumbled an agreement before giving Eric a harsh shove and standing up beckoning me to follow him.

"Come on, we can discuss things later. We should leave before sleeping beauty wakes up."

"Sure thing. Just let me do one thing." I said with a smirk walking over to Eric's unconscious form. I gave a swift kick into Eric's lower abdomen gifting me with a low groan from the bastard which made my smirk grow wider. I was going for a second round when Adam grabbed my elbow and steered me out of the room. Right when I was having fun.

We walked out into the deserted hall the door behind us closing. Adam, much to my surprise, pulled out a key card of his own and slid it through the card reader before pressing few buttons.

"There the door is locked form the outside. It'll be awhile before anyone finds him."

"Why do you have a card?"

Adam raised one eyebrow giving me a confused look.

"I mean, Eric said very few people have access down here and to tell the truth I would have thought that a Dhampir having access would be nearly impossible."

"Well I'm special. I'm number one in the facility plus I've got connections."

"Connections?"

"What are you doing down here?" He asked avoiding my question. I was about tell him off when suddenly a male voice was suddenly on the intercom above us.

"Attention all doctors, experiment 2064 with project 008861 is about to begin. All doctors report to their assigned positions immediately."

"Shit." Adam cursed suddenly grabbing my elbow again, leading me down the hall. Goodness all these men where pushy.

"What's going on?"

"Eric is one of the doctors assigned for the experiment and thanks to you I have to cover for him in order for us to properly get you out of here unnoticed."

"Can't I just run?"

"You'll be seen. Don't worry. Eric has a station to himself so no one will know you're with me."

I asked no further questions as Adam lead me through the intricate halls passed many doors before coming to a large double door marked "2064 B". Adam pulled out his card and swiped it through the reader pushing me into the room before following inside.

I suddenly felt like I was in a real sci-fi movie. There was a large control panel full of flashing buttons huge monitors to me right and left and a window in the middle. Curious I looked out the window to see a huge room beneath us. We were in some type of tower that built into the wall that was stationed a good twenty feet high. The bottom of the room was the same unnatural white, which I have grown to hate, with slight scuff marks and stains. There were oval shaped doors on both side of the lower area that seemed to only open by a button that was probably somewhere on this control panel. Completely opposite to where I was I could see another tower on the other side of the room. I bet that was where Drosselmyer was.

"Is this the coliseum?" Adam was shifting around pressing buttons but froze when I asked the question, looking at me strangely.

"How did you know that?"

"Eric told me about it."

"What else did that idiot tell you?"

"He just told me you guys do a bunch of secret experiments down here, oh and he showed me where the Strigoi are. Creepy place."

Adam was about to reply when suddenly a voice was on the intercom again.

"Eric are you there?" It was Drosselmyer.

"Do not say anything." Adam said, his tone dead serious.

"Aye aye captain." I said giving him a salute.

Adam turned to the control panel pressing a button began he began to speak.

"That would be a negative sir."

"Adam? What the hell are doing here? Where is Eric?" I noticed a sudden change in Drosselmyer's voice; it was suddenly distant and cold. Very threatening.

"He told me to cover his shift sir. Last I saw him he was leading one of the Dhampirs somewhere." Well that wasn't a complete lie. I just wish I wasn't that Dhampir.

"That lazy good for nothing." Drosselmyer mumbled, "I'll deal with him later. Don't let me down Adam."

"Yes sir." And Adam released the button, turning to the other millions of buttons expertly pushing them like it was no big deal. I took a seat next to him and stared in amazement as he skillfully began bringing up screens onto the monitors.

"How do you know how to do this?" I asked still stunned.

"I've been around these machines all my life. It's only natural I learn to operate them."

"Really? You've been here all your life."

Adam gave a nod. "I was actually one of the first Dhampirs here. It's actually funny thinking back, how small this place use to be. Back when it was just me and a handful of Dhampirs."

"Are they still around? The Dhampirs you started out with I mean."

"No." Adam said solemnly, "They're all dead."

"Oh" was all I could say. Really how could you reply to something like that? So remained silent as Adam continued to press buttons like he was some super high-tech computer nerd. Really, I wasn't paying attention. I was growing sleepy and frustrated, the feeling shock slowly wearing off leaving me irritable.

"When do you think I can get out of here?"

"After this experiment." Adam replied not even looking at me.

"What? Why can't I go now isn't everybody down here do the experiment?"

"Yes but there are still some people doing work outside in the halls not all the work is done in this room. For an experiment this large you need a lot of people. And besides," Adam turned to me giving me a wicked grin, "Don't you want to see what Project 0 looks like?"

Instantly I snapped to attention. Project 0? The very thing I was supposed to investigate? The secret Drosselmyer was hiding? The Project 0? This was too good to be true.

"Really?" I breathed, "I going to see it just like that? No strings attached?"

"I don't know about strings attached you did come down here with a very dangerous enemy and nearly got…hurt. But yes you will see her."

"Her?"

"You'll see."

As if on cue several things began to appear on Adam's monitors flashing image sof this and that including a3-d scan of what looks like a woman's body.

"What is all this crap?"

"Information about the subject. Blood pressure, heart rate, etc. And this screen," He pointed to the 3-d model of the woman, "is a representation of the project if any damage to the project we can know instantly just by looking on this screen."

"Cool"

"Are we ready?" Drosselmyer suddenly asked through the intercom.

"Ready at station one," A male voice replied.

"Ready at station two." Another voice replied.

"Ready at station three." A female suddenly joined in.

"Ready at station four." Adam then replied.

"Then let's start. Bring out the project."

"Rodger." One of the other doctors replied.

"Are you ready Rose?" Adam suddenly asked, turning to look at me.

I took a seat next to Adam and gave me a confident smile. "I was born ready."

And so I watched. I sat there at watching as the oval door to my right slowly opened and I was at the edge of my seat. Was it an alien? A mutated human? A half human, half dinosaur creation? Hey, if this was going to be my sci-fi adventure I might as well have something interesting to see right?

But it was neither of those things that stepped through the door. Rather it was a girl. Well I guess not exactly a girl, more like a young woman who was probably around my age. She wore the usual white work out uniform and wore her long black hair in a high bun, similar to what I do. She walked steadily out of the door and into the middle of the room. She stood there rather comfortably looking straight ahead as if she was uninterested with everything around her. Was that really it? Was this the secret Drosselmyer was trying to hide? The very project that would get his lab shut down? She seemed rather normal to me.

"You don't look very amazed." Adam commented beside me.

"Well," I began still looking at the girl, "She looks rather…oh how to put it, normal."

"Well what did you expect? Aliens? No wait, mutated dinosaur creatures?" Adam laughed.

"No." I said, ignoring the fact that that was what I was thinking about. "She just doesn't look something Drosselmyer would hide. Nothing seems out of the ordinary."

"That's because the damage is in her head." Adam mumbled.

"What-"

"Subject is in place."

"Release the first round." The intercom interrupted.

The door to my left slowly opened before the girl and instantly I saw her tense and so did I. Out of the door three Strigoi crawled out baring their fangs at the girl menacingly. I felt my stomach drop squeamishly as the girl continued to stand their unaffected.

"Activity in the mind, Strigoi has been categorized as a threat." Adam said, announcing to the group.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? I turned back to the girl and saw her unsheathe her stake preparing herself in a offensive fighting position.

"Here we go."

And then the Strigoi attacked, making all my earlier assumptions of the girl being normal be thrown out the window.

The girl instantly reacted without any hesitation at all. And boy was she fast. Quicker than any Strigoi could move she went and punch the first Strigoi right in the face. The first Strigoi faltered to the ground but before she could make her move the second Strigoi went in for a hit but was easily blocked by the girl. She acted almost like she was swiping a fly, It looked effortlessly and easy but it caused the Strigoi to stumble back quite a bit. The third Strigoi was a bit smarter he circled the Dhampir like a tiger watching its prey while the other two Strigoi went in for another attack. The first Strigoi was fast and jumped back onto its feet quickly trying to aim a kick at the Dhampirs side. But she grabbed the leg skillful flinging the Strigoi onto the ground harshly making the Strigoi head crack open. Oh god I was never squeamish but this was getting nasty.

As the blood leaked from the Strigoi head and the Strigoi laid there temporarily stunned the Dhampir went in for the kill. She dodged the second strigoi's attack again and made her way to the first taking her stake and going straight for the heart. Bingo she, of course, effortlessly slid the stake in between the ribs ending the striogi's life.

"One down, "Adam reported on the intercom, "Heart rate in normal, blood pressure normal. No damage so far." What? She was even breaking a sweat down there? Maybe this girl wasn't normal.

Now it was the second strigoi's turn since the third still paced around the group, probably waiting for an opportunity to strike. But the second Strigoi wasn't so devious he went straight ahead trying to get a blow in. but the Dhampir wasn't having it. As the Strigoi went for her side she swept her feet underneath the Strigoi, causing it lose balance. This was an easy kill.

"Two down. No change." Adam said again.

Now only the third Strigoi was left and I had a feeling he was an older Strigoi which meant he was stronger and smarter. But again this didn't faze the Dhampir. As she got up from the dead Strigoi she turned and faced the Strigoi looking him dead in the eye and he lowered himself to the ground almost feline like. And then she was off. He went for the right but as the Dhampir got ready to block he suddenly changed directions and went for the left but she was too smart for him. The Dhampir blocked that attack to putting them in a temporary hold before the pushed apart and went back to fighting. It was amazing. Them going hand to hand, occasionally putting a blow to one another. But what blew my mind the most was when the Strigoi was able to unarm the Dhampir.

It was a sneaky and dirty move but suddenly the Dhampir's stake was sliding across the floor, a good few feet away from her. My first instinct was to run after it but, again the Dhampir seemed unfazed. Like she didn't care her only way to kill her enemy was now feet away she still went straight at the Strigoi with full force. She tackled the Strigoi directly, which in turn surprised the Strigoi to point where she had pinned him to the ground. But that moment of surprise quickly passed and the Strigoi was struggling against the Dhampir snapping his teeth and growling like an animal. The Dhampir was stronger though and she held him down. I thought she was just going to hold him there all day but as again surprised by her actions. Skillfully she grabbed his hair and began slamming his head into the ground over and over. The blood oozed and spread on to the ground like a thin sheet of red paint as the Strigoi howled and growled below her.

After a few moments of this the Dhampir stopped and got up from the Strigoi. The Strigoi laid there in a temporary paralyzed state, his face disfigured and his head open and oozing with blood. Gross. The Dhampir, who continued to be disinterested, walked over to where her fallen stake was and picked it up. She then walked back over to the Strigoi watching for a moment as he flinch and gaped at the Dhampir who stood above him like a powerful predator. And then it was over. The Strigoi laid there lifeless like his brethren, while the Dhampir just stood there looking straight ahead again seeming acting as though the dead corpse around her where no big deal. It was creepy.

"Three down," Adam announced again, "There is still no change." Killed three Strigoi without breaking a sweat. Freakin' amazing.

"Brain activity has stopped, the threat is disposed of."

"Round one is complete, shall we move on Professor?" The voices over the intercom said.

"Amazing." I said, "She did that almost effortlessly." I said to Adam still looking at the strange girl.

"Yes continued to the next round." Drosselmyer answered.

"You've seen nothing." Adam replied as the doors opened again, revealing even more menacing Strigoi before the indifferent Dhampir.

It was like that over and over again. Round after round I stared the dark hair girl as if I was watching the impossible happen. She was fast, she was strong, and she was completely indifferent to what was happening. This was just blood around her, this was just lives that she was killing, this was normal. Nothing different. She took down each Strigoi, each group, no matter how tall, strong or even how many there were they were eventually killed.

It was now round five and twelve Strigoi circled the innocent Dhampir snapping and growling as she stood there with her bloody stake in hand. Her once clean white uniform was now stained and bloody with scratches and rips making her look like a warrior on the battlefield, facing her enemy with no fear.

"This is so amazing." I said as the fight began. "How is this possible?" I looked up to the screen that showed her blood pressure and such. "And without even breaking a sweat?"

"She is the perfect Dhampir."

"What did you just say?" Perfect? Is that possible?

"She has been created to kill Strigoi on sight with no hesitation and without a thought. Her only existence is to protect and to kill. No questions asked. She is perfect in every way, well at least the that's the goal. There are still some problems."

"Like wh-" suddenly one of the monitors began to flash. She was down to her last Strigoi, she sat there straddling the Strigoi as it struggled underneath her. Her stake was no longer in her hands but rather lodged into another Strigoi a few feet away but that didn't stop her. As her heart rate grew faster and her blood pulsed and rushed she began to shake.

"What's going on?" I asked jumping up from my seat in surprise.

"Brain activity is high."

"She's growing unsteady."

"This is just like last time."

"Drosselmyer end the experiment now!" Adam suddenly roared into the intercom.

The Dhampir was slowly tearing at the flesh of the Strigoi right above his heart, the Strigoi screaming and withering underneath her.

"No let her do it." Drosselmyer said, "We have to push her."

So we watched as she began clawing at the strigoi's flesh, almost like she was an animal too. She was the predator and the Strigoi was the prey, slowly being tortured as she slowly made her way to his heart. How was this possible?

"Silver nails." Adam answered my unspoken question. "Dorsslemyer's sick idea. He thought it would be good for a last minute defense. You know, lose your stake scratch the striogi for a temporary advantage. But instead it turns to this." He said gesturing to the Dhampir who was covered in blood and looking down at the Strigoi with blood lust eyes. "Flaw number 87, pushing her too far creates unsteady activity in her brain which causes her predatorily instinct to take over, temporarily losing humanity."

Temperary lose of humanity? What the hell? I was about to say something when suddenly a loud howl vibrated through the room. The Strigoi laid there dead, lifeless, and bloody. The prey was gone and all was left was the predator, standing above the Strigoi proud and strong surrounded by the battlefield of corpses and crimson paint.

The Strigoi's heart in her hand, while her eyes were dark and glazed. Once again indifferent.


	11. IMPORTANT READ

IMPORTANT TO READ (AT LEAST READ THE BOTTOM HALF)

Hello my wonderful readers, I know I've been absent for quite awhile haven't I? As usual I must apologize for my absence for you see since my spring break everything has been chaotic and busy. I had the worst Spring Break ever for starters so I was in no mood to write and then when I got back to school I've been so busy. I know some of you out there are probably rolling your eyes and saying things like "That's what they all say" or "no excuse" and so on and so forth. But I'm telling the truth, here let me give you a run down on what I'm currently doing with my life.

One: I take three classes, I know no big deal right? Wrong. Here at my college I take two studio classes and a lecture, all though the lecture isn't too bad the studio classes are the hardest and the most time consuming. It is said that students are suppose to work 20 hours for each class during the week. So 5 hours in class and 15 out of class.

I'm currently taking 3-D design and action analysis. I like to go above and beyond so for 3-D I do the best I can. I just finished making a 18 inch dragon sculpture out of spaghetti and now I'm making a snowy owl wedding veil out of paper. (And it's going to be extreme) For action analysis, I have one of the hardest and best teachers. This guy is the real deal. He was a special effects animator for Disney from Lion King to Brother (I've seen his name in the credits) so he's really hard core and yet so awesome. But by the end of the quarter I have to have at least four sketchbooks filled in order to get an A on my sketchbook assignment (a good chunk of the grade).

On top of that I'm working in my free time (What free time?) on a animation short hosted by a grad student here at school. I'm doing anything major, just cleaning up animation shots, but is extremely time consuming to do.

So that's all school related. On top of that I'm going on and off through depressed stages and is constantly stressed about certain things. I'm sorry I'm hanging my laundry to you guys but I want you to understand how I'm feeling. I love writing in my spare time and I love my stories but I'm going to be putting them on hold for at least till summer. All though I'm going to summer school (that's a whole other story)I'll think I should be less busy because the animation short should be over and usually summer school is more lax.

NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT

I have finally come up with a decent enough plot for my sequel to Secrets in Past and Shadow but I am not going to be doing three stories at one time. So here is YOUR choice. I'm going to place a poll on my profile, you guys get to vote on whether I continue Metamorphosis and do the sequel after or temporarily stop Metamorphosis and start the sequel. It lies in your hands. So go vote. If your guys are lucky I'll amazingly have time to post a chapter before summer comes.

Tata,

Thomagata


End file.
